Winter Heart
by Mizuno Yozora
Summary: Seiryuuto bertemu dengan Haizaki. Perasaan Momoi Satsuki pada Kuroko. Akashi yang selalu menutupi kebenaran. Dan sebuah rahasia menyakitkan dari orang-orang dewasa yang ia sayangi. Di lain pihak, Kuroko mulai mengingat Akashi dengan bentuk fisik Seiryuuto saat ini. Usaha Akashi hingga saat ini masih belum terlihat. Jadi, apa segala tindakannya memiliki alasan? AkaKuro/YAOI/M-PREG!
1. Akashi Seiryuuto

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda manis dengan helaian surai biru muda. Kedua iris permatanya yang berwarna senada, bersatu padu dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat nan mulus. Tubuhnya mungil dengan gestur yang rapuh, dibalut dengan jacket biru lembut beserta bulu putih di sekitar kerahnya, celana dasar hitam dan sepatu hitam-merah. Syal berwarna merah terang menggantung indah di lehernya yang jenjang, mencoba untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang sedari tadi kian menusuk.

Sungguh, padahal ia masih berdiri di dalam kelas tempatnya mengajar para siswa Sekolah Dasar Teikou. Tetapi, ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya hembusan salju yang begitu kencang di luar sana. Musim dingin memang benar-benar musim yang paling dibenci oleh kuroko. Ya, Kuroko sangat membenci musim dingin. Mengkesampingkan fakta bahwa Kuroko sendiri terlahir tatkala musim dingin.

Bosan menunggu hingga badai salju di luar sana berhenti, Kuroko mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk di salah satu bangku siswa. Ia merogoh kantung celana guna mencari _I-phone_ putih kesayangannya. Sendirian sembari mendengarkan beberapa lagu _mellow_ tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Untuk kali ini, Kuroko benar-benar menyesal karena telah menolak ajakan pulang bersama yang ditawarkan oleh Kise Ryouta–Pilot manis sahabat Kuroko. Sahabat pirangnya tersebut sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan waktu cuti. Dan dengan segala kerja keras yang telah memakan waktu hingga 10 bulan lamanya, akhirnya Kise diberi waktu sekitar 2 bulan untuk mengambil cuti terpanjang yang pernah diberikan kepada seorang Pilot Junior.

Kuroko sangat merindukan Kise. Salah satu sahabat paling berisik yang ia punya, sahabat yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya dengan rayuan manja, serta sangat berlebihan dalam memberikan reaksi responsif bagi hal-hal diluar dugaan.

Kise menelponnya setelah 10 bulan lamanya mereka tak melakukan kontak fisik, tapi Kuroko menolak tawarannya dengan alasan untuk membersihkan kelas tempatnya mengajar. Kuroko benar-benar tidak habis fikir, setan apa yang telah membuat dirinya berkata demikian.

Akhirnya dengan sukarela, pemuda berhelaian _baby blue_ itu harus menunggu hujan salju di luar hingga reda. Seandainya ia menerima tawaran Kise... mungkin ia masih bisa mampir ke Maji Burger dan terjebak hujan salju di sana. Itu lebih mengasyikan ketimbang harus duduk sendiri dan termenung di dalam kelas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Akhirnya Kise memutuskan untuk memutar arah dan menemui Aomine Daiki, seorang pemuda tampan berkulit eksotis yang bekerja sebagai Polisi beberapa bulan ini. Aomine juga sahabat mereka, maka itu ia memberitahukan pada Kise atas keberhasilan Aomine menjadi seorang Polisi. Kise senang bukan main. Tapi tidak ditunjukan dengan jeritan yang menggemparkan dunia. Melainkan dengan puji syukur pada Tuhan untuk apresiasi yang ia tujukan pada Aomine.

Walau logat do'a yang ia panjatkan tetap disertai dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

Tapi paling tidak, Kuroko sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena telah membuat sahabatnya itu menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa. Ketika ia menolak tawaran Kise dengan halus, tidak ada lagi rayuan manja, tidak ada lagi jeritan histeris, yang ada hanyalah suara tawa renyah dari Kise yang memaklumi bahwa kuroko tidak bisa pulang bersamanya. Ajaib, kan?

"Tetsuya-_sensei_."

Pemikirannya tentang Kise seketika runtuh begitu saja. Kuroko kenal panggilan ini. Suara khas ini. Hanya anak itu yang berani memanggilnya langsung dengan nama kecilnya. Maka dari itu, Kuroko segera menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba menangkap sinar samar yang terpancar dari balik pintu kelas yang terbuka.

Kuroko menemukan bahwa dugaannya tepat. Kini, Siswa paling _elegant_ yang pernah ia ajar telah berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Siswa dengan corak rambut berwarna merah terang, dilengkapi dengan senyumnya yang seolah selalu meremehkan banyak orang. Matanya tak terlihat, terhalang oleh gelapnya bayangan yang menelan separuh wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Ada apa, Ryuu-_kun_?Kau belum pulang?" Kuroko bertanya sembari menatap sosok anak tersebut. Suaranya yang lembut telah mampu membuat siswa berambut merah itu mendekatkan langkah menuju ke arahnya.

Tepat ketika jarak mereka sekitar tiga langkah anak kecil, siswa berkulit putih pucat seperti dirinya tersebut segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Menghujam mata lembut Kuroko dengan matanya yang berkilat tajam penuh intimidasi.

DEG

Kuroko selalu merasa aneh. Tiap kali dipandangi oleh anak tersebut, Kuroko selalu merasakan bahwa ada rasa yang membuncah untuk memeluk anak itu dengan segera, membelainya dengan lembut, melindunginya dengan kasih sayang, mengucapkan beribu-ribu kata cinta, dan tentu saja kata 'maaf'. Pemuda manis itu tak mengerti akan hal yang selalu terjadi padanya tatkala mata siswa tersebut menerjangnya.

Mungkin, ini hanyalah naluri seorang guru yang begitu menyayangi siswanya. Tetapi Kuroko segera menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut. Mengapa? Karena Kuroko hanya merasakan rasa itu pada satu orang saja. Satu orang pemilik mata maut yang selalu dapat membuat hati seorang Kuroko bagai di ambang rasa kerinduan paling dalam. Sepasang iris heterokromatik, dengan sisi kanan yang berwarna _scarlet _dan sisi kiri yang berwarna... _baby blue_.

Ya, mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang yang pernah Kuroko kenal. Akashi Seiryuuto...

"_Sensei, a_ku belum bisa pulang karena badai salju di luar. Temani aku di sini."

...yang segala perkataannya terdengar mutlak dalam indera pendengaran Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Winter Heart © Mizuno Yozora**

**Rated : T (Form Now)**

**Warning : AU, BL, YAOI, MxM, M-PREG, OOC, OC!AkaKuro's Child**

**.**

**:: Prolog ::**

"**Akashi Seiryuuto"**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pemuda <em>scarlet<em> itu mengerang frustasi. Sedari tadi perjalanannya terasa begitu lama oleh adanya macet yang mengambil alih keseimbangan jalan raya pada jam-jam pulang kerja seperti sekarang. Tak terhitung olehnya sudah berapa kali ia menekan klakson mobil mewahnya–Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. Tapi tetap saja, kemacetan tak akan berkurang hanya dengan suara dengkingan klakson. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya badai salju yang berhembus menerpa hamparan jalan raya.

Pemuda itu–Akashi Seijuuro, melepaskan jas hitamnya dengan gerakan cepat. Ia melemparnya kesembarang arah pada jok belakang. Tak lupa tangan kanannya juga ikut mengendurkan dasi hitam yang ia kenakan, dan membuka dua kancing teratas dengan gerakan agak kasar. Akashi nampak acak-acakan. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya meskipun AC tetap menyala dan menghembuskan kesejukan.

Ya, ia tahu jika ini bukanlah dirinya. Seorang Akashi, seharusnya lebih bisa mengontrol emosi dan tingkah lakunya dalam situasi apapun. Namun ini sebuah pengecualian bagi Akashi Seijuuro yang saat ini telah berada di ambang batas kekhawatirannya. Akashi benar-benar merasa gelisah. Kemacetan yang menghambat dirinya menuju tempat tujuannya, membuat Akashi berkali-kali merutuki keadaan.

Walau begitu... tak pernah ia menyalahkan salju. Tak pernah ia menyalahkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musim dingin. Kenapa? Karena ia sungguh mencintai musim dingin.

Akashi selalu memiliki alasan atas segala yang ada dalam hidupnya. Dan apakah alasan Akashi mencintai musim dingin? Yang pertama, karena Akashi dan sosok orang yang dicintainya telah lahir dalam waktu musim dingin. Yang kedua, Akashi telah berhasil meminang orang yang dicintainya pada saat musim dingin. Sungguh, Akashi sangat mencintai **istri**nya yang juga lahir di musim dingin tersebut. Yang ketiga, Anak pertamanya lahir dengan keadaan sehat ketika musim dingin. Yang membuat kebahagiaan seorang Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar terlengkapi.

Akashi menghela nafas. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, berharap agar penat yang menggerogoti tubuhnya dapat terlepas. Mengingat kenangan masa lalu, mau yang membahagiakan atau yang menyedihkan, keduanya tetap sama saja akan membuat Akashi semakin jatuh cinta pada musim dingin.

Laju lalu lintas mulai terlihat berjalan. Perlahan, Akashi melajukan mobil mewahnya untuk semakin menyongsong ke tempat tujuan. Dengan segenap rasa cintanya terhadap sang buah hati, 2 jam terjebak macet yang menyebalkan bukanlah hal sulit bagi Akashi. Sembari melirik ke arah arloji hitam di pergelangan tangan kanannya, ia mendesah karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 19.07 malam.

Putra tunggal Akashi itu memiliki ekstrakurikuler basket, dan bimbel tambahan di sekolahnya. Sebagai siswa jenius berprestasi tingkat tinggi seperti ayahnya, putranya itu tergolong siswa yang sangat sibuk untuk tingkatan anak kelas 3 SD. Jam pulang yang seharusnya pukul 12.00 siang, kini menjadi 17.00 untuk putra kesayangannya dan beberapa temannya yang juga berprestasi.

Walau memiliki otak yang luar biasa pintar, namun putranya juga memiliki fisik yang rapuh nan lemah. Dan hal itulah yang Akashi khawatirkan sejak tadi. Hal serupa yang pemuda berambut merah itu khawatirkan pada Ibu dari putranya yang tampan tersebut.

"Tetsuya..."

Berhenti lagi. Macet mulai terjadi lagi. Dan pemuda dengan iris heterokromatik merah-emas itu kembali mendesah panjang. "Sayang, tunggu _Otou-sama _sebentar lagi, _ne_?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sedikit berharap jika sang anak yang masih jauh dalam jangkauannya itu dapat mendengar harapannya barusan.

.

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

.

Berakhir seperti ini. Posisi yang benar-benar membuat jantung Kuroko berdegup kencang. Saat ini, dirinya tengah duduk di atas meja guru yang berada di pojok dekat jendela. Sebenarnya, meja guru itu berada di tengah. Hanya saja, titah dari sang Akashi Junior membuat Kuroko memindahkan meja tersebut ke dekat jendela. Awalnya ia bingung, untuk apa hal ini dilakukan?

Setelah kebingungannya, kini ia pun menjadi lebih heran. Seiryuuto menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas meja. Itu memang tidak sopan meskipun tak ada yang melihatnya selain mereka berdua, dan Kuroko tak suka itu. Tapi entah mengapa, tatapan perintah yang dimiliki oleh Seiryuuto berubah menjadi tatapan penuh luka jika itu Kuroko yang melihatnya. Dan dengan sempurna perintah Seiryuuto di ikuti oleh Kuroko yang mendudukan tubuhnya di atas meja.

Tanpa Kuroko duga-duga, anak tampan tersebut segera melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat, lalu segera naik kepangkuan Kuroko yang mendadak gemetar sendiri. "_Sensei?_" tanya sang Akashi Junior sembari menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap paras dari guru sekaligus wali kelasnya yang kelewat manis itu.

Kuroko tersentak. Sontak ia memandang ke bawah, tepat pada permata heterokromatik merah-biru yang dalam sekejap telah memenjarakan perhatiannya untuk sesaat. Iris _Baby _blue itu terdiam. Tenggelam dan tertarik arus dari sesuatu yang tak Kuroko ketahui. Yang jelas, ia merasakan hatinya yang sakit bukan main. Kuroko terus berdiam dalam posisinya yang membuat kepala Seiryuuto pegal. Hingga akhirnya Seiryuuto memutuskan untuk berdehem kecil untuk kembali membawa kesadaran Kuroko sebelum jatuh terlalu jauh. Gaya seorang Akashi untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

Kuroko gelagapan sendiri, antara malu dan kaget. Walau tanpa ekspresi cukup untuk menunjukan jika ia tengah terkejut, dengan mata heterokrom merah-biru milik Seiryuuto, ia bisa mengetahui jika pemuda yang terkenal sukar berekspresi itu kini benar-benar terkejut.

"Ryuu-_kun_, Kenapa kau menjadikan dadaku sebagai sandaranmu?"

"Berisik. Aku mau tidur!"

Setelah beberapa saat, hening mengambil alih ruangan. Kedua mata ganda warna milik anak di pangkuan Kuroko itu menatap teduh keluar jendela yang dihujani salju. Ia tidak tidur, melainkan mencoba untuk menikmati pemandangan hamparan putih yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Sama seperti Ayahnya, ia juga mencintai musim dingin. Sedangkan Kuroko? Entah mengapa tangan mungilnya itu bergerak sendiri untuk memainkan surai lembut milik siswa kesayangannya itu.

.

'_Akashi-kun, kenapa kau menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantalmu?!'_

'_Berisik. Aku mau tidur!'_

'_Akashi-kun!'_

'_Tetsuya, diam! Atau kupastikan jika kau tak akan bisa berjalan hingga satu minggu penuh!'_

'_H-Hai, Akashi-kun.'_

.

"_Sensei_... peluk aku..."

Apa?

"Peluk aku..."

Pemilik mata sewarna langit itu mengerjap. Ia mencoba menajamkan telinganya kembali. Takut-takut jika ia salah dengar. "Kau mau kupeluk, Ryuu -_kun_?"

Seiryuuto menghela nafas. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada dada Tetsuya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya pelan. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada sepatu kecilnya yang berayun kedepan dan belakang seolah-olah tengah berjalan. Sesaat kemudian, ia membuka suara. "Aku tidak memaksa, _Sensei_. Kalau tidak mau, juga tidak ap –"

Kuroko memeluknya. Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya memeluknya. Dengan erat dan penuh kehangatan yang menyebar luar di setiap ujung jarinya. Baru saja ia hendak melompat turun dari pangkuan sang wali kelas, pemuda manis berkulit pucat itu segera memeluknya erat.

"Tubuhmu dingin!" Kuroko panik, walau wajahnya tak mengatakan demikian. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko menarik lepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Seiryuuto yang tergolong lebih mungil darinya. "Pakai ini." ujarnya sembari merapikan jaket yang melekat pada tubuh Seiryuuto, lalu kembali memeluknya hangat.

Dagu mungilnya bersandar pada kepala Seiryuuto. Menghisap lembut wangi coklat yang menguar dari tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, pelukan itu sangat intens. Kuroko benar-benar mendekap sang Akashi Junior dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang dari belakang. Bagaikan seorang ibu yang tak pernah berjumpa dengan sang anak yang kini telah tumbuh besar.

Yah, walau kenyataan yang ada memang begitu, bukan?

"Tetsuya-_sensei_..." Seiryuuto dapat merasakan jika dekapan sang wali kelas kian mengerat.

"Iya, Ryuu-_kun_?"

Kedua tangan Seiryuuto mendekap kedua tangan Kuroko yang berada di atas perutnya. Mencoba berbagi kehangatan terhadap guru yang kini menjadi sandaran sesaat baginya. Ia tahu, wali kelas imutnya itu juga pasti tengah merasa kedinginan.

'_Aku mencintaimu... Okaa-sama...'_

.

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

.

Akashi segera turun dari mobil mewahnya begitu ia memarkirkannya di halaman Sekolah Dasar Teikou. Dengan alasan yang begitu jitu, serta kedudukannya yang terbilang sangat tinggi dalam perindustrian Tokyo, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, ia dapat masuk dan keluar Sekolah Dasar dengan keamanan ketat tersebut.

Tangannya mengancingi dua kancing yang sebelumnya sudah ia lepas dengan beringas. Bersyukurlah ia jika kancing tersebut tidak ada yang lepas. Segera ia menarik dasi hitam yang sempat longgar dan membuatnya terlihat rapi kembali. Dengan sedikit mengibaskan debu di sekitar kemeja biru mudanya, Akashi mencoba untuk tetap terlihat sempurna di hadapan siapapun, terlebih jika di hadapan anaknya.

Kelas 3-A. Merupakan kelas unggulan yang telah diraih oleh putra kebanggannya. Langkah lebar Akashi menyebabkan beberapa benturan antara sepatu dan lantai yang terdengar nyaring di setiap lorong kelas. Selain faktor keadaan yang sunyi, langkah terburu-buru sang pemuda bermata heterokrom merah-emas itu juga menyebabkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Sampailah Akashi di depan pintu kelas yang terbuat dari kaca bening berlapis gorden biru yang cantik. Ia menariknya tanpa pikir ulang dan segera memanggil putra kesayangannya itu. "Seiryuuto! _Otou-sama_ datang untuk menjemput...mu."

Kian lama, perkataan Akashi menjadi kian lemah. Ia memandang dengan perasaan yang entah apa ketika dirinya disuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu menguras nurani ini.

"_Otou-sama!_" begitu merasakan jika dagu Kuroko sudah tidak berada di atas kepalanya lagi, ia segera menoleh dan mendapati sang Ayah yang diam terpaku dengan tatapan datar nan dingin. Ya, mungkin itu yang di pikirkan oleh orang lain. Jika Seiryuuto? Jelas ia mengetahui jika sang Ayah tengah dilema.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis ketika Akashi sudah datang menjemput Seiryuuto. Ia mengangkat tubuh yang telah berada di atas pangkuannya kurang lebih selama 2 jam itu. Dengan langkah pelan, Kuroko mengambil tas Seiryuuto dan memakaikannya pada punggung mungil berjaket biru muda di depannya. "_Hai_, Ryuu–_kun_." ujarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala dengan surai merah terang.

Kuroko bangkit dari posisi merunduknya. Ia berdiri dan tak sengaja memandang mata yang juga memiliki warna ganda seperti Seiryuuto. Bedanya, yang ini bermata merah-emas. Ya, pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi darinya, namun lebih tegap dan lebih berwibawa.

Keduanya serasa dilanda euforia. Jantung mereka berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun ada hal yang sedikit berbeda pada Kuroko. Kuroko meremas baju bagian dada kirinya, seolah ia dapat benar-benar menggapai jantungnya sendiri. Ia melakukan itu dengan reflek, disertai wajah penuh sirat luka.

Akashi segera memutus kontak pandang mereka. Ia mengenggam lembut jemari kecil Seiryuuto. Berharap jika sang buah hati ikut mengerti kondisinya yang seolah terdesak waktu. "Terimakasih karena telah menemani anakku, Kuroko-**_san_**. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau tak menemani Seiryuuto di sini." ungkap Akashi secara formal. Mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk segera merengkuh tubuh mungil berbalut kemeja merah yang sedari tadi telah memeluk anaknya, Akashi Seiryuuto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi -_san_. Saya sangat senang karena dapat menemani anak anda." Kuroko membalas dengan tak kalah formal. Ia memberikan sedikit tundukan kepala, tanda bahwa Kuroko menghormati Akashi. Yang entah kenapa malah membuat hati Akashi perih.

Cukup, Akashi tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera menarik tangan kecil putranya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian dalam ruangan kelas 3-A. Sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu, Kuroko juga tengah kebingungan sendiri, lantaran tangan kanannya yang sudah berada di atas dada kirinya.

.

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

.

"_Nee, Otou-sama_."

"Ya, Seiryuuto?"

"Kapan... _Okaa-sama_ akan ingat lagi padaku? Pada kita?"

Akashi berhenti berjalan. Ia memandang wajah anaknya yang benar-benar kopian dari wajahnya sendiri. Tatapan mata heterokrom itu memandang sendu ke arah lantai. Mau tak mau, Akashi juga ikut merasakan kesedihan hati yang dialami oleh buah hatinya... dengan Kuroko Tetsuya...

Sumpah demi apapun, pasangan Ayah-Anak tersebut benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Dibalik topeng diktator penuh intimidasi, mereka benar-benar rapuh di baliknya. Bahkan lebih rapuh dari orang yang menjadi penyebab kerapuhan mereka.

Hingga 'senyum' Akashi tiba-tiba berkembang dengan sendirinya. "Seiryuuto... ingatkan _Otou-sama_ untuk mengembalikan jaket _Okaa-sama_ mu itu."

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Wuh, akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya melupakan password akun saya, saya bisa kembali membukanya karena saya telah ingat kembali dengan passwordnya :D

Ini dia, FF pertama saya di fandom Kurobas. Dengan OTP nomor 1 saya di fandom ini, yaitu AkaKuro

Prolog ini benar-benar tidak saya baca ulang. Karena laptop harus berbagi dengan adik saya yang cerewet. Dan alasan saya sudah mencapai jenjang terakhir SMA, membuat saya agak dibatasi dengan dunia maya T_T

AkaKuro OOC banget, ya? Iya :D

Itu karena saya mencoba untuk menyesuaikan sifat dan karakteristik mereka dalam FF saya ini :*

Berhubung saya sudah lama sekali tidak menulis FF, dan saya juga masih sangat amatiran, saya minta maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada dalam FF ini. Sebisa mungkin, saya bakal memperbaiki hal-hal tersebut di cahpter depan.

Yah, itu jika FF ini tidak berakhir di tujuan alternatif, yaitu 'DELETE' (:

RnR, Please...


	2. Kise dan Aomine

Hisashiburi desu, Minna-san :D

Akhirnya, setelah seminggu berlalu, sayapun bisa melanjutkan FF ini kembali :D  
>Mengingat jika laptop yang saya gunakan harus berbagi dengan adik saya yang masih kecil tapi sok sibuk #Kicked, dengan berat hati kemungkinan terbesar saya bisa Up-date paling cepat seminggu sekali.<p>

Ah~ Syukurlah~. Saya senang sekali karena mendapat respon baik dari para penghuni fandom Kurobas ini (^/\^)  
>Saya jadi sangat senang karena telah berkunjung ke fandom ini (:<p>

Oh iya, mungkin ada beberapa pertanyaan sama seperti teman-teman saya yang sesama Fujoshi di sekolah.  
>Mengenai masalah 'kehamilan Kuroko'. Well, karena pada dasarnya Kuroko memang laki-laki, kan? Salahkan saja wajahnya yang kelewat imut _ . Makanya, saya berniat untuk menampilkan Kuroko dalam segala jenis (?) gaya. Mulai dari yang datar, <em>moe<em>, _gentle_, tsundere, yandere, DLL. Khukhukhu, intinya di FF ini, yang bakal kelewat OOC itu kayaknya AkaKuro :D

Walau Kuroko adalah laki-laki, tetap saja jiwa Fujoshi saya sungguh-sungguh kebelet untuk membuat FF AkaKuro dengan unsur M-PREG.  
>Entah setan apa yang menggoda saya untuk menulis cerita ini dengan nistanya :D<p>

Jadi karena itulah, materi Biologi guru bimbel saya yang malah melenceng pada 'Proses Aborsi itu Tidak Manusiawi' menjadikan saya berfantasi **terlalu jauh**. Sangat-sangat jauh hingga menemukan alasan yang kelewat **tidak logis** untuk membuat Kuroko mengandung anaknya Akashi.

Ya sudahlah, yang jelas saya ingin sekali membuat Kuroko hamil apapun alasannya, asal itu adalah anaknya Akashi! #Dibunuh  
>Toh, ini hanya sekedar FF abal yang tidak menceritakan kenyataan, hanya fiksi belaka :D.<p>

Untuk Rated, mungkin akan banyak tindakan tidak manusiawi dalam masa-masa _Flashback_ kisah cinta AkaKuro. Jadi, jika sudah memasuki adegan-adegan berdarah (Oke, saya ngawur) kemungkinan besar, saya akan merubah FF ini menjadi Rated M untuk jaga-jaga (:

Perkataan saya sudah terlalu banyak! T_T mari kita lanjutkan ke **Chapter 1** ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Winter Heart © Mizuno Yozora**

**Rated : T (Form Now)**

"**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya"**

**Slight!**

"**Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta"**

**Warning : AU, BL, YAOI, MxM, M-PREG, OOC, OC!AkaKuro's Child**

**.**

**:: Chapter 1 ::**

"**Kise dan Aomine"**

**.**

**.**

_Jika Akashi Seijuuro selalu melafalkan kalimat "Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar...",_

_Oleh karenanya,_

_Akashi Seiryuuto akan melafalkan kalimat "Karena Otou-sama adalah Emperor, maka aku adalah... KING!"_

* * *

><p><em>Musim Dingin...<em>

Angin berhembus kencang menerpakan butiran salju dan menembus pertahanan kulit. Dingin menyeruak, membuat jumlah orang-orang yang tengah berhamburan di luar rumah menjadi semakin sedikit. Tidak banyak orang yang mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menggigil kedinginan di bawah guyuran salju malam hari.

_Malam tanpa bintang, bagaikan Akashi Seijuuro tanpa kuroko Tetsuya..._

Butiran salju masih menerpa langit temaram. Kelam, gelap, tak berbintang. Malam hari yang entah indah atau justru mengerikan. Bintang-bintang memang tak terlihat, namun ribuan salju ikut turun meramaikan malam. Indah di saat yang lain, namun juga mengerikan tatkala tahu bahwa jumlah salju yang menyapa bumi saat itu tidaklah sedikit.

_Dan Akashi Seijuuro tanpa Kuroko Tetsuya, bagaikan kegelapan tak berujung..._

Malam masihlah gelap seperti biasa, begitu juga untuk cinta Akashi terhadap Kuroko. Malam itu indah, tapi terlalu gelap jika berjalan seorang diri. Begitulah seorang Akashi melewati hari-harinya selama 7 tahun tanpa cinta balasan. Cintanya akan selalu indah terhadap Kuroko, tetapi terlalu gelap karena ia hanya bisa melangkah seorang diri.

Maka inilah kehidupannya, perjuangannya, penantiannya, bersama seorang putra tampan yang sangat Akashi banggakan. Akashi Seiryuuto.

.

Letih menyerang, Akashi mematikan laptop yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengerjapkan sepasang iris heterokrom merah-emas yang berada dibalik bingkai kaca bertangkai hitam. Sudut matanya menampakkan kelelahan yang teramat sangat. Tak terasa bahwa sudah 7 jam lamanya ia berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas penting perusahaannya. Waktu benar-benar berjalan tanpa peduli terhadap keadaannya. Yah, walau pada dasarnya, Akashi adalah tipe orang yang benci dikasihani.

Akashi mendapati jika pahanya terasa panas dan pegal oleh adanya laptop hitam yang sedaritadi menemaninya bekerja. Inilah resiko jika seorang CEO perusahaan ternama tidak memiliki sekretaris sekaligus asisten pribadi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa mengerjakan segalanya seorang diri.

_Segalanya seorang diri...?_

Tapi tidak untuk hal yang satu ini. Helaan nafas lelah menguar dan menjadi satu dengan terpaan hawa penghangat ruangan dalam kamarnya. Ia benar-benar lelah dalam menghadapi situasi ini seorang diri. Tidak seorangpun tahu jika pemuda tampan bernama Akashi Seijuuro -orang yang selalu sempurna dalam melakukan segala hal- ternyata masih memiliki titik lemah yang berasal dari dalam hatinya sendiri. Ia membutuhkan seseorang, seseorang yang ia percaya untuk menemaninya menghadapi situasi semacam ini bersama-sama.

Situasi di mana sang _Emperor_, Akashi Seijuuro harus berperan ganda menjadi seorang Ayah yang bijaksana dan menjadi seorang Ibu yang penuh perhatian –walau lebih menjurus ke arah posesif.

Lelah sangat dirinya. Bukan fisik, melainkan hati. Hati Akashi benar-benar hampa untuk membuat sebuah keluarga bahagia. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk segera menambal lubang yang telah ditinggalkan dalam hatinya terlalu dalam. Seseorang yang sangat Akashi cintai, walau orang itu telah melewati 7 tahun tanpa setitikpun memori tentang cinta mereka sedari SMA.

Pemuda tampan berumur 25 tahun tersebut kembali menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan pandangannya terhadap sosok mungil yang tertidur dibalut setelan piyama biru muda. Sosok buah hati yang sangat dicintai dan dihargai oleh Akashi. Ya, Akashi Seiryuuto yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Ini sungguh wajar dikarenakan jam dinding telah menunjukkan anggka 2 pada jarum pendeknya.

Akashi tersenyum lembut. Ia melepaskan kaca mata yang sedari tadi menolongnya untuk mencegah radiasi dari laptop. Mata Akashi tidak cacat, hanya saja ia mengantisipasi kemungkinan terbesar. Mencegah dirinya untuk benar-benar menggunakan kacamata di depan para _clien_-nya.

Pemuda bersurai merah merunduk, membuat wajahnya dapat memandangi dengan leluasa sosok anak kecil yang tengah berbaring nyenyak. Akashi Seiryuuto benar-benar memiliki wajah yang persis seperti dirinya. _Copy-paste _dari segala lekuk parasnya. Melihat wajah sang malaikat kecilnya, Akashi merasa bahwa ia tertarik kembali ke masa-masa SMA, di mana rambut _scarlet_-nya masih panjang. Sungguh, Seiryuuto dengan mata terpejam, bagaikan Akashi disaat SMA yang tengah tertidur.

Walau begitu sama dengan Akashi, masih ada beberapa hal dari Kuroko yang melekat dalam dirinya. Misalnya, mata kiri Seiryuuto yang persis sama seperti warna mata ibunya, kulitnya yang lembut dan putih pucat, serta tubuh yang memiliki gestur mungil, walau aura intimidasi yang menakutkan masih sangat jelas terpancar tatkala Seiryuuto telah bersiap dengan gunting biru mudanya.

Seandainya saja Akashi belum menggunting rambutnya, mungkin beberapa orang akan menganggap jika Akashi dan Seiryuuto adalah kakak beradik. Mengingat jika wajah Akashi yang tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda penuaan apapun dalam kurung waktu 25 tahun ini.

Tangan besar itu meraih surai lembut dari pemuda mungil yang masih terlelap. Akashi mengelus rambutnya dengan begitu lembut. Tatapan penuh kasih sayang ia pancarkan dari segenap hatinya. Sungguh, Akashi benar-benar ingin membuat Seiryuuto merasakan bagaimana hangatnya kasih sayang seorang ibu. Namun sayang, bakat alamiahnya sebagai seorang 'Suami' tidak bisa menjadikan posisinya berubah menjadi 'Istri'.

Sembari mengusap kepala Seiryuuto, mata tajam Akashi memandang sebuah foto. Foto dengan bingkai kayu berukiran rumit, yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Foto yang membuatnya amat bangga karena telah menjadi Ayah dari bocah bernama Akashi Seiryuuto. Sebuah foto, di mana terdapat dua orang bersurai merah terang yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Yang bertubuh mungil, menggunakan seragam Tim Basket SD Teikou dengan nomor 4. Di lehernya telah menggantung tali dari sebuah medali yang bandulnya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi dengan bangga. Tepat di sebelah kanannya, seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja merah, mengalungkan tangan kirinya erat-erat pada bahu pemuda mungil. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang bola basket yang disampirkan ke pinggangnya.

_Keduanya tersenyum bahagia..._

Akashi sangat mengingat momentum berharga yang terjadi seminggu lalu. Di mana anaknya itu menjadi kapten dari tim inti Klub Basket meskipun usianya tergolong masih terlalu muda. Seorang kapten tim Klub Basket di SD Teikou seharusnya seorang siswa kelas 4. Namun, Seiryuuto mampu meraihnya ketika ia menduduki kelas 3 SD. Dan di saat pertandingan pertamanya di Turnamen _Winter Cup_, ia berhasil mengharumkan nama SD Teikou dengan meraih juara pertama di turnamen tersebut.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bangga jika memiliki seorang anak seperti Seiryuuto? Seiryuuto adalah anak yang jenius dan sangat dewasa untuk teman-teman setaranya. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang langsung masuk ke kelas 2 SD tanpa merasakan bangku kelas 1. Karena kejeniusannya, Seiryuuto harus melompat kelas di awal tahunnya di Sekolah Dasar. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Seiryuuto benar-benar mewarisi otak sang Ayah.

"Kau hebat, Seiryuuto. Aku bangga padamu."

Puas dengan megusap-usap rambut putranya, Akashi bangkit dari ranjang. Ia melakukan beberapa perenggangan pada tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah untuk malam ini. Bunyi-bunyi tulang yang gemeretuk, mewarnai kamar dengan nuansa biru langit tersebut. Akashi merasa sedikit lega setelah usia ia melakukan perenggangan.

Pria bersurai merah itu kembali menaiki ranjang, lalu berbaring di samping bocah yang sudah lebih dulu tertidur di sana. Akashi membiarkan tangannya menarik _bed cover_ putih untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Menyelimuti tubuh dari seorang Kaisar dan Raja dari keturunan Akashi. Kaisar dan Raja yang bertahta sama. Kaisar dan Raja yang dapat menebar terror, walau kini diri mereka sendiri yang diterror akan kebutuhan rasa kasih sayang.

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

"Hoi, Aominecchi!" pemuda pirang dengan senyum yang merekah dengan indah, memanggil seorang polisi yang kini tengah memasang mimik wajah frustasi lantaran pekerjaannya selalu diusik selama 5 hari terakhir. Polisi dengan badan tegap berambut biru tua itu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya penuh harap, agar sang pengganggu bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta itu segera menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 09.17, tapi Kise telah sampai di kantor polisi, dimana salah satu sahabat baiknya semasa SMP –hingga sekarang- bekerja. Sahabatnya itu ialah Aomine Daiki. Polisi berwajah sangar namun tetap tampan di saat yang bersamaan. Entah apa yang membuat Kise beralih hobi untuk menjadi 'pendamping' Aomine selama 5 hari ini. Untungnya Aomine sedang tidak ditugaskan untuk terjun langsung ke lapangan. Selama sebulan ini, tugas Aomine hanya akan berkutat dengan data-data di layar komputer.

"Kise, apa kau tidak bisa menciptakan satu hari yang tenang untukku?" keluh Aomine sembari menepuk pelan dahinya. "atau kau tidak punya pekerjaan lagi selain menggangguku?" sambungnya lagi dengan mempertahankan raut wajah depresi.

Kise meringis, antara ingin menertawai ekspresi sang sahabat, atau karena merasa bahwa tebakan pria berkulit gelap itu benar. Jujur saja, Kise memang tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun selama hari cutinya yang sudah berjalan sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja bahkan hingga di hari tua mereka, sedangkan kedua kakak perempunnya telah menikah dan berkeluarga. Hari-hari begini, Kise kerap kali seorang diri tanpa teman satupun dalam rumah besar keluarga Kise. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengganggu Aomine agar ia bisa mengalihkan kejenuhan.

Aomine menatap tubuh putih di depannya. Dari bawah ke atas, dari atas ke bawah. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara decak meremehkan yang Aomine keluarkan. "Dengan pakaian begini, tak seorangpun akan mengira jika kau adalah seorang pilot." Aomine bergumam rendah, hingga membuat yang bersangkutan ikut memperhatikan pakaiannya sendiri.

Saat ini, Kise tengah memakai sebuah sepatu ket biru muda, celana jeans putih, kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru muda, lalu ditimpah kemeja putih tak berkancing yang lengannya ia gulung hingga sikut, dan juga jam tangan besar berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan kulitnya. Kise Ryouta benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang baru lulu SMA. Sipa yang akan mengira, jika Kise adalah seorang pilot yang selalu terbang mengendarai pesawat bagai kepunyaannya sendiri?

Penampilan benar-benar bisa menipu...

Kise menyeringai tipis. "Jiwa modelingku masih ada-_ssu_." Tanggap Kise sekenanya. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi yang kosong di dekatnya, lalu segera menariknya tepat di samping Aomine. Setelah duduk, ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada meja. Tak lupa dengan tatapan malasnya terhadap berbagai macam catatan kasus yang tengah Aomine sunting di komputer.

"_Nee,_ Kise," Aomine melirik Kise sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat pada layar komputer di hadapannya. "Kau belum bertemu dengan Tetsu sejak hari cutimu di mulai, kan?" tanyanya yang kali ini tanpa melirik pilot sekaligus mantan model tersebut.

"Ya, aku belum bertemu dengannya-_ssu_. Terakhir aku telpon untuk kuajak pulang bersama, katanya dia tidak bisa. Kurokocchi malah memberitahu jika kau sudah berhasil lulus dari Akademi Kepolisian 8 bulan yang lalu. Jadi, aku lebih tertarik untuk melihat bagaimana Aominecchi memakai seragam polisi, ketimbang pulang ke rumah disambut keheningan-_ssu_."

Pemuda mantan _ace_ Kiseki no Sedai itu menghela nafas seusai Kise berbicara panjang lebar. "Lalu, kenapa kau tak menemuinya sekarang saja? Aku yakin dia tak keberatan untuk menerimamu walau sekarang sedang jam mengajar." Aomine memberi usulan, tepat ketika ia menekan tombol enter untuk persetujuan _save_. Pemuda tersebut segera memutar kursinya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Kise.

"Nanti sajalah, bukankah saat ini adalah giliran jaga Midorimacchi? Aku tak mau mengganggu jadwalnya untuk menjaga Kurokocchi." Kise menyelipkan sebuah tawa di tengah-tengah kalimatnya. "Besok, baru aku yang akan menjaganya."

Aomine telah mengenal Kuroko sedari kecil. Kuroko adalah salah satu penghuni Panti Asuhan besar yang ada di samping rumahnya. Maka dari itu, Aomine benar-benar menyayangi Kuroko sebagai seorang sahabat dekat. Sedangkan Kise, pemuda pirang tersebut memang baru mengenal Kuroko di saat SMA. Namun, rasa sayangnya terhadap Kuroko sudah seperti Aomine.

Tak hanya mereka berdua yang menjadi sahabat Kuroko waktu SMA. Selain mereka, ada Midorima Shintaro, seorang pria dengan helaian hijau yang senada dengan matanya. Sudah dua tahun Midorima bekerja sebagai seorang dokter ternama. Dan jangan lupakan Murasakibara Atsushi, seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang kini menjadi seorang pembuat kue. Jangan remehkan kue buatannya, itu sangat terasa nikmat.

Mereka ber-4 merupakan mantan Tim Basket SMA Teikou yang diketuai oleh Akashi Seijuuro. Kiseki no Sedai. Dan mereka semua bersahabat dengan Kuroko. Oleh sebabnya, mereka –Lupakan Kise yang bekerja sebagai pilot 10 bulan lalu- selalu menjaga dan melindungi Kuroko selama 7 tahun ini. Menggantikan tugas yang seharusnya diemban oleh kapten mereka itu.

Yah, jika saja insiden mengenaskan itu tak terjadi pada sang pemuda manis, sudah dapat dipastikan jika rumah tangga Akashi dan Kuroko akan berjalan lancar.

Pria dengan rambut _blonde_ itu melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul 09.33. sudah terlalu lama ia menghabiskan waktu di sini. Sebaiknya ia segera menyingkat waktu agar tidak terlambat. "Aominecchi, apa pekerjaanmu masih lama untuk diselesaikan?" Kise memutar bola mata kuningnya dengan bosan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Aomine agak ketus.

Kise merogoh _I-phone_ hitamnya, lalu mengutak-atiknya dengan gerakan cepat. Setelahnya, ia menunjukkan foto seorang anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongan Akashi. Anak itu berambut merah dengan mata heterokrom merah-biru. Anak tersebut terlihat sungguh manis dengan balutan baju seragam TK. Sang anak tersenyum manis, sedangkan ayahnya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku merindukan Ryuucchi-_ssu_! Bagaimana kalau kita menonton pertandingannya sekarang? Yah, walau sudah sangat terlambat, tapi tidak apa-apa!" ajak Kise antusias. Sedangkan Aomine membulatkan kedua matanya. Pertandingan? Bukankah hampir sekitar 2 minggu lalu SD Teikou menjadi juara pada Turnamen _Winter cup_? Pertandingan apalagi yang tengah dimainka-

"Ish, ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan antara SD Teikou dan SMP Hyouten dari Hokkaido-_ssu_!" untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Aomine menganggap jika Kise adalah seorang Esper tingkat tinggi.

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Ingin rasanya seorang pemuda pirang yang berdiri di samping pemuda berseragam polisi itu mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan sebuah gunting kebun. Wajahnya benar-benar menujukkan jika ia sangat terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya ternganga cukup lebar, dan keringat dingin terus mengalir dari pori-pori.

Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya, ia juga menunjukan ekpresi terkejut, namun tidak se-ekstrim Kise si pilot muda. "A-Aominecchi..." pemuda berkulit eksotis itu melirik Kise yang memanggilnya dengan suara gemetar. "Aku tidak percaya ini... i-Ini musta...hil-_ssu_..."

Aomine memejamkan kedua matanya dan menunduk sesaat. "Sudah sepantasnya mereka meraih gelar juara di Turnamen _Winter Cup_, Kise."

"Dengan skor 131 dan 57, SD Teikou menang!"

"_Arigatou Gozaimashita!_"

Setelah Aomine menyelesaikan beberapa data terakhir, mereka segera pergi menuju sebuah gedung olah raga, tempat di mana SD Teikou dan SMP Hyouten mengadakan pertandingan. Tentu saja dengan izin yang telah diberikan oleh atasan Aomine yang 'berbaik hati' untuk membuat Aomine lembur di malam hari, menggantikan waktu pagi hingga sore hari yang akan ia gunakan untuk menemani Kise.

Walau mereka berdua merasa kecewa lantaran pertandingan telah usai, namun mereka tetap saja di suguhkan dengan kejutan yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Bagi sesama pemain basket, pasti mengerti rasanya perbedaan skor yang tertinggal sangat jauh. Bahkan sekolah SMP nomor 1 di Hokkaido telah kelah mentah-mentah di tangan SD Teikou.

"Kerja bagus, Akashi -_kun_!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat muda yang senada dengan matanya, melemparkan sebuah handuk berwarna biru muda kepada Seiryuuto. Putra tunggal Akashi Seijuuro itu menangkap handuk tersebut dengan sigap.

Seiryuuto menghela nafas seolah hal itu bisa membebaskan beban dalam hatinya. "Seharusnya aku tidak ikut bermain, jika hal ini akan menjadi sangat mudah, Taiyou." ujarnya sembari mengusap-ngusapkan handuk biru muda itu ke lehernya.

"_Mou_, Akashi-_kun_, aku ini senpaimu! Paling tidak hargailah aku sebagai seniormu. Dan lagi, kau itu kapten tim. Sudah sewajarnya jika kau ikut bermain." Hinano Taiyou, teman se-tim Seiryuuto menyanggah perkataan dari anak bermata merah-emas. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan malah memberikan seringai keji, yang sesaat membuat Hinano bergidik sendiri.

"Apa gunanya senioritas jika kemampuan yang dimilikinya masih taraf kualitas rendah?" pertanyaan Seiryuuto –atau yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai penyataan- benar-benar menohok hati. Tidak, Hinano tidak merasa tersinggung jika Seiryuuto berkata demikian. Ia sudah biasa mendengarnya berbicara tanpa pandang bulu saat menu latihan harian dimulai. Ia hanya heran, dari mana asalnya Seiryuuto bisa bersikap sebegitu angkuh dan dingin?

"Akashi-_kun_..."

"Hhh... andai aku memiliki nalar setajam _Otou-sama_..." Seiryuuto bergumam kecil. Ia menarik lepas handuk yang kini telah menjadi basah. Ia melipatnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia melirik beberapa temannya –termasuk Taiyou- yang memasuki ruang ganti. Setelah menimang-nimang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dengan tetap menggunakan seragamnya. Lagi pula, pelatihnya tadi sudah bilang jika setelah pertandingan ini, mereka diperbolehkan untuk langsung pulang.

Maka dari itu, setelah memberi salam kepada sang pelatih, ia memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki. Sudah dipastikan jika Ayahnya tidak akan pernah memperbolehkan ia pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi sekali-kali ia juga ingin merasakan berjalan kaki menuju rumah sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan dua makhluk yang sangat ia kenal tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk. Ya, itu kedua teman Ayahnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri. "Ryouta-_san_? Daiki-_san?"_

"U-Uh? Ryuuto?" Aomine yang sadar untuk pertama kali. Ia menyenggol lengan Kise untuk menyadarkan pemuda pirang itu juga.

Sadar, Kise mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke dua bola mata beda warna milik Seiryuuto. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut padanya. Kise berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak berusia 7 tahun di hadapannya, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Ryuucchi." Kise berujar sembari menikmati betapa lembutnya kulit Seiryuuto, sama seperti Kuroko.

Seiryuuto tak membalas pelukan Kise. Anak itu hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kise dengan lembut, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kise. Menghirup aroma mawar yang menguar dari tubuh salah satu orang yang paling disayanginya. Wangi Kise tak pernah berubah walau mereka tidak pernah bertemu dalam waktu 10 bulan lamanya.

Hanya pada Kuroko dan Kiseki no Sedai, ia masih bisa bersikap sebagaimana mestinya seorang anak berusia 7 tahun.

Aomine mengusap-usap kepala merah Seiryuuto. "Sekarang, kau sudah semakin hebat, Ryuuto." pujinya tanpa segan-segan. Aomine benar-benar merasa kagum pada Seiryuuto. Mungkin, jika Seiryuuto sudah besar nanti, Aomine akan mengajaknya berduel _one-on-one_.

"Ryuucchi, tidak mau ganti baju-_ssu_?" Kise bertanya dengan lembut. Membuat dirinya seolah seperti seorang ibu yang perhatian. Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kise menjadi seorang ibu dari anak duplikat Akashi yang sama-sama menyeramkannya. Penjinak mereka hanyalah Kuroko seorang.

"Oh, ini?" Seiryuuto memperhatikan pakaiannya sendiri. "Aku mau ganti baju di rumah saja. Rumahku kan ada di dekat sini."

"_iie-ssu!_" Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal yang tadi Aomine lakukan. Kise menggenggam tangan mungil Seiryuuto lalu berdiri. Menarik tangan Seiryuuto lalu berjalan keluar, Aomine mengerang protes karena ia dengan mudahnya di tinggalkan.

"Ayo kita makan di Maji Burger, hm? Kau bisa berganti pakaian di sana-_ssu_!" ajak Kise dengan tetap menggandeng tengan Seiryuuto.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan menraktirmu _vanilla shake_! Mau, kan?" pemuda berhelai pirang itu membuat senyum lebar dengan efek bling-bling, membuat niat Seiryuuto untuk memberi pelajaran pada Kise karena telah berani memotong perkataannya menguap entah kemana. Lagi pula, ia juga akan ditraktir _vanilla shake_, kan? Kenapa tidak?

"Oi, jalannya pelan-pelan, Kise!" rutuk Aomine dengan berbagai sumpah serapah untuk Kise di depannya.

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Seiryuuto keluar dari toilet pria. Kini dirinya sudah mengenakan jaket bersih Tim Basket SD Teikou dan juga celana _training_nya. Seragamnya yang semula masih ia kenakan, kini telah berada di dalam tas selempang putih-hitam miliknya. Putih-hitam adalah warna untuk Tim Basket SD Teikou.

Ia menghampiri Kise dan Aomine yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang ringan. Ternyata pesanan mereka telah sampai dengan cepat. Mengingat jika sekarang adalah jam belajar sekolah, jadi suasananya masih agak lenggang.

Di meja mereka sudah tersuguhkan 2 burger dan 1 potong _cake vanilla_, dengan _cola_ sebagai minuman Kise dan Aomine. Sedangkan Seiryuuto, ia lebih memilih untuk meminum segelas _vanilla shake_ dengan ukuran jumbo.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian menunggu." Seiryuuto datang mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kise dan di samping Aomine. Sesaat, Aomine dan Kise merasakan _deja vu_ tentang bagaimana permintaan Seiryuuto barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini, makanlah." Aomine menyuguhkan makanan dan minuman yang telah Seiryuuto pesan. Dan semuanya terbuat dari _vanilla_. _'Ternyata, dia juga bisa menjadi duplikat Tetsu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda...'_ batin pemuda berstatus polisi itu sembari memperhatikan Seiryuuto yang dengan sigap segera meneguk _vanilla shake_ miliknya.

Setelah hening untuk beberapa saat, Kise meletakkan setengah dari burger yang telah ia makan ke atas piring. Setelah menimang-nimang, akhirnya Kise memberanikan diri untuk mempertanyakan tentang sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya selama 10 bulan ini. Dan ia bertanya langsung dengan orang yang bersangkutan.

"Ng... Ryuuchi?" mulanya Kise ragu. Namun, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk tetap bertanya pada Seiryuuto. Membaca gerak-gerik Kise, Aomine menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan ikut memperhatikan kise. "Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh, katakan saja."

Kise menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Ekspresi Seiryuuto masih tergolong biasa-biasa saja. Belum masuk mode _devil_. Jadi, Kise menguatkan dirinya sendiri agar segera bertanya.

"_Ano..._ selama 10 bulan aku pergi, apakah dia sudah mulai inga-"

"Ingat. Dia ingat. Tapi nanti lupa lagi."

Aomine dapat melihat tatapan sendu yang Kise arahkan pada Seiryuuto. Mau tak mau, ia juga merasakan luka lama 7 tahun lalu. Aomine menunduk, menyembunyikan sirat sedihnya.

Anak yang sangat-sangat persis dengan Akashi itu menyudahi acara minumnya sebentar. Setelah itu, ia menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Kise, selaku yang mengajukan pertanyaan. "Tapi, terkadang aku tidak suka melihatnya mengingat sesuatu, jika caranya ia _deja vu_ secara mendadak."

Kise membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa begitu-_ssu_?!" Kise berseru heboh.

Helaan nafas meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Seiryuuto. "Karena... ia akan berkata jika _Otou-sama_, selalu ingin membunuhku..."

.

.

.

T.B.C

Balasan Review :

**Guest 1** : Tee hee, maklumi jiwa Fujhosi saya yang menggebu-gebu ya. Sampe bikin Fic M-PREG begini :D. Terima kasih atas reviewnya (:

**Ruki** : *Terima cokelatnya* Ah, Ruki-chan tahu aja kalau saya suka coklat :D *abaikan*. Hehe, semua pertanyaannya nanti bakal kejawab seiring chapter bertambah. Pedo? Aih, unyu sekali ketika saya membayangkan Kuroko yang meluk versi mininya Akashi XD. Arigatou Gozaimashita atas reviewnya (^/\^)

**Guest 2** : Ah, terima kasih sekali. Saya senang karena dibilang begitu T_T *terharu*. Iya, saya juga kasian sama Ryuu. Dia anak yang gak tahu apa-apa, tapi harus ikut menanggung beban *malah nangis*. Hehe, tentu aja bakal ada semua flashback tentang masa lalu AkaKuro. Yah, walau masa lalu itu agak dark-dark gimana gitu... #PLAKK. Kuroko hamil? Pasti unyuu sekali! *ditampol Akashi*. Terima kasih atas reviewnya (:

**RnR ~**


	3. Gambar Ibu dan Diary Ayah

_Anak yang sangat-sangat persis dengan Akashi itu menyudahi acara minumnya sebentar. Setelah itu, ia menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Kise, selaku yang mengajukan pertanyaan. "Tapi, terkadang aku tidak suka melihatnya mengingat sesuatu, jika caranya ia deja vu secara mendadak."_

_Kise membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa begitu-ssu?!" Kise berseru heboh._

_Helaan nafas meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Seiryuuto. "Karena... ia akan berkata jika Otou-sama, selalu ingin membunuhku..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Winter Heart © Mizuno Yozora**

**Rated : T (Form Now)**

**Warning : AU, BL, YAOI, MxM, M-PREG, OOC, TYPO(s), OC!AkaKuro's Child**

**.**

**:: Chapter 2 ::**

"**Gambar Ibu dan Diary Ayah"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entah apa yang kau lakukan untuk mendidik putra tunggalmu ini, Akashicchi. Tapi dia benar-benar seorang anak yang kuat, dewasa, dan jenius. Persis sepertimu. Aku sangat bersyukur atas hal ini._

_Ryuucchi adalah seorang anak yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dan dengan kejam sekejam-kejamnya, takdir menjadikannya sebagai tumbal atas kesalahan kita –para orang dewasa._

_Aku berharap yang terbaik baginya. Bagi keponakanku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai keponakanku sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku sangat bangga karena bisa menjadi pamannya._

_Paman dari buah hatimu. Buah hatimu bersama Kurokocchi. Sosok yang dulu pernah kucintai. Yang telah resmi menjadi milikmu dan juga Ryuucchi._

_Yah, paling tidak... aku tetap bisa membantu untuk menjaganya sebagai seorang sahabat. Iya, kan?_

__Kise Ryouta to Akashi Seijuuro__

* * *

><p>Pada pagi hari di musim dingin yang tak menurunkan salju, dua pasang insan tengah menahan nafas mereka bersama-sama. Tercekat. Keduanya tetap menampilkan raut wajah yang normal, hanya saja hembusan nafas mereka seolah berhenti karena ucapan seorang bocah kecil berumur 7 tahun. Si pemuda gelap masih tetap bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sesaat telah berdetak di luar ambang normal. Aomine bersyukur karena ia duduk di samping Seiryuuto. Sedangkan si pemilik rambut pirang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya. Mengapa? Karena posisinya yang kini tengah ditatap lurus-lurus oleh keturunan Akashi Seijuuro itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.<p>

Seiryuuto memejamkan matanya sesaat –dan kesempatan itu dipergunakan Kise untuk mengambil nafas yang banyak-, lalu ia meletakkan tangannya di atas meja. Ia membuat telapak tangan kanannya yang mungil itu menyanggah kepalanya. Anak itu membuka permata merah-biru yang menghiasi tahta matanya hanya untuk memandang keluar jendela. Dapat terlihat jika salju-salju mulai mencair dan membasahi jalanan. Boneka-boneka salju yang terdapat di depan beberapa rumah juga telah meleleh dan meninggalkan bekas tumpukan salju tanpa bentuk.

"Hhh... aku tak tahu banyak mengenai kisah masa lalu _Otou-sama_, _Okaa-sama_, atau kalian semua." Seiryuuto menyempatkan diri untuk membuang nafasnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Seiryuuto melakukannya untuk hari ini. "Tapi, satu yang aku ketahui adalah... bagaimanapun sikap _Otou-sama_ kepadaku dulu, aku akan tetap mencintainya yang sekarang. Beliau adalah Ayah yang sangat hebat di mataku. Aku sangat menghormati _Otou-sama_."

Mau tak mau, Aomine menghela nafas lega. Sungguh, suaranya sangat besar terdengar. Bagaikan ia telah melepas beban puluhan kilo yang menggantung di punggungnya. Dan dalam satu kedipan mata, pria berseragam polisi itu segera merengkuh Seiryuuto dalam rangkulannya yang hangat. Tangan kanannya yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut sang Kapten Tim Basket SD Teikou. "Kau tahu? Menurutku, model rambutmu ini jauh lebih mirip dengan Tetsu. Aku jadi suka mengacak-acaknya." ucap Aomine dengan setengah jujur dan setengah untuk mencairkan suasana.

Mata Kise berkaca-kaca. Bukan, bukan air mata _comical_ yang kerap kali ia keluarkan di tengah-tengah candaan. Tapi lebih mengarah ke air mata yang mengekspresikan perasaannya kini. Lega, bahagia, sedih, dan haru. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan merangsang keluarnya butiran bening yang memberontak untuk segera turun dari pelupuk matanya.

'_Akashicchi benar-benar telah berubah menjadi lebih baik-ssu_.'

ketika Kise mengusap kedua matanya yang berair, pemandangan yang kini ia lihat adalah Aomine yang semakin ganas mengacak-ngacak rambut Seiryuuto, dan Seiryuuto yang semakin gencar untuk menyingkirkan telapak tangan besar Aomine dari kepalanya. Secara reflek alamiah, Kise tertawa. Tertawa bahagia yang terdengar sangat tulus. Siapapun yang mendengarnya, pasti akan tahu jika Kise teramat sangat bahagia dengan keadaan yang menyelimutinya sekarang ini.

"Ahahaha! Ahominecchi, hentikan-_ssu_! Kau membuat Ryuucchi emosi."

"Berhenti memanggilku Ahominecchi, Kise!" sekejap, ketiga orang itu langsung tertawa bersama lagi.

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Bocah itu turun dari sebuah mobil mewah hitam _metalic_ yang dikemudikan oleh Aomine. Setelah sempat untuk memeluk kedua pamannya itu –tentu saja ini semua terjadi karena rengekan Kise-, Seiryuuto segera membuka pintu mobil dan turun di depan rumahnya. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya Istana. Istana keluarga Akashi.

"Woah!" Kise berkedip kagum. "Sudah 10 bulan aku tidak kemari, sepertinya rumah ini banyak mengalami perubahan, ya?" dan selanjutnya Kise menertawakan perkataannya sendiri. Lucu menurutnya, maka dari itu ia tertawa. Menertawakan opininya yang ternyata memang fakta.

Aomine tersenyum kecil, sembari menatap rumah megah milik Akashi Seijuuro itu dari balik jendela berlapis kaca _film_. "Itu desain dari 'penguasa' sang _Emperor_ sendiri. Bagus, kan? Kami membantunya berbenah sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu."

Pemuda pirang itu paham betul apa maksud dari bahasa yang Aomine gunakan. Penguasa? Oh, ayolah, hanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang mampu membuat duo Akashi kita ini bertekuk lutut. Tentu saja dengan segala kehormatan yang mereka miliki.

Kise menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju dengan perkataan Aomine sesaat yang lalu. Dan kembali mata kuning cerahnya itu menelusuri halaman luar dari pemilik rumah. Benar-benar interior yang indah dan klasik, namun terasa sangat khas dan tentu saja _elegant_.

Dulunya, rumah keluarga Akashi benar-benar hampa. Tetap megah dan indah memang, namun sentuhan gaya kelas atasnya tidak terlalu dipertimbangkan bagi Akashi. Mengingat jika makluk bersurai merah tersebut memang jarang menempati rumahnya semenjak kesibukkannya menjadi seorang CEO Akashi _Corp_ sekaligus Mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo. Dan juga, Kuroko merupakan asisten pribadinya ketika dulu. Sehingga Akashi akan selalu betah untuk berada di kantor meskipun pekerjaan tetap menumpuk segunung. Asal bersama Kuroko-nya tercinta, apa yang tidak?

Namun, semenjak tragedi mengenaskan yang terjadi pada Kuroko 7 tahun silam, pria dengan mata heterokrom merah-emas itu menjadi lebih sering berada di rumah hanya untuk merawat putra semata wayangnya hingga sekarang. Sesibuk apapun dirinya, sebanyak apapun pekerjaannya, ia akan tetap pulang ke rumah dan meluangkan waktunya bagi Seiryuuto tersayang. Sebanyak apapun yang ia bisa.

Dan rumah itu berubah sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Ketika Kuroko memberi tugas kepada anak didiknya untuk menggambar rumah.

.

_Kuroko tersenyum manis. Gambaran siswa-siswinya ini benar-benar menggelitik perutnya. Sangat lucu, dan terkesan khas anak-anak. Warna-warna yang digunakan untuk mewarnai rumah-rumah tersebut juga sangat terang dan cerah. Sungguh, Kuroko mungkin akan sakit mata jika saja seluruh rumah yang ada di dunia ini memiliki warna seperti gambar anak-anak yang ada di atas mejanya. Tapi, Kuroko tetap menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya karena merasa tersentuh dengan imajinasi para anak didiknya._

_Tepat saat ia berhenti pada satu gambar yang berbeda. Gambar yang sangat-sangat berbeda. Gambar ini terkesan memiliki garis yang lebih halus serta teratur, warna yang lebih lembut, dan juga arsitektur yang menawan. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu gemetar. Memandang mahakarya seorang anak SD kelas 3 yang bahkan mengalahkan desain rumah buatannya sendiri._

"_Maaf, Tetsuya-sensei. Aku tidak berbakat untuk menggambar rumah."_

_Kuroko terlonjak kaget. Biasanya ia yang akan mengagetkan banyak orang dengan hawa kehadirannya yang sangat tipis –menurut sebagaian orang- . Namun kini? Malah ia yang dikejutkan oleh seorang bocah kecil berambut merah dengan iris merah-biru yang tajam._

"_Ryuu-kun? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sampingku?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada datar namun lembut seperti biasanya._

_Akashi Seiryuuto, yang kini tengah bersedekap tangan sembari menyender ke tembok -yang berada di samping kursi Kuroko- itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menunduk, lalu menjawab pertanyaan wali kelasnya. "Sejak tanganmu itu gemetaran, Sensei. Maaf, karena gambarku sejelek itu."_

_Kuroko buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Iie-iie, Ryuu-kun. Gambar rumahmu ini sangat bagus. Aku sangat menyukainya." Kuroko berujar dengan mempertahankan nada datarnya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri untuk menatap salah satu siswa kesayangannya itu._

"_Rumah? Ah, sekali lagi maafkan aku, Sensei. Itu bukan rumah."_

_Entah kenapa, segala perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut sang bocah Akashi ini benar-benar membuat dirinya terkejut berulang kali. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Seiryuuto berdiri tegap dan meninggalkan posisinya yang tadi bersender ke tembok. Ia melepas sedekap tangannya, lalu kedua matanya kini menatap guru yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan lembut. "Imajinasiku ini tergolong jelek, jadi aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bentuk rumah yang indah." jeda sesaat ketika Seiryuuto memasukkan kedua tangan dalam kantung celana dasar hitamnya. "Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menggambar bangunan-bangunan ala bangsa Roma yang kulihat di ensiklopedia minggu lalu."_

"_E-ensiklopedia?" Kuroko tergagap. Anak sekecil dirinya... sudah menyukai ensiklopedia?_

"_Ya, Otou-sama yang memberikannya padaku. Dulu, aku selalu dibacakan buku ensiklopedia yang sangat tebal oleh beliau sebelum aku tidur." akhir kalimat Seiryuuto telah mampu membuat pemuda bersurai biru muda itu merinding dengan wajah datar. Selain karena ungkapan kata 'beliau' yang digunakan Seiryuuto seolah ia begitu menghormati ayahnya, Kuroko juga merinding karena hobi ayah yang sangat Seiryuuto banggakan itu cukup mengerikan untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil._

'_Dongeng sebelum tidur... digantikan ensiklopedia?' Kuroko membatin._

_Setelah tersadar dari shock sesaatnya, Kuroko tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan menarik pintu laci kecil yang berada di bawah meja guru di kelas 3-A. Selembar kertas f4 dengan lukisan sebuah rumah yang begitu anggun dan tenang. Khas seorang Kuroko Tetsuya._

"_Ryuu-kun, kemari sebentar." Kuroko menggerakan tangannya untuk membuat gestur yang berkata jika ia ingin Seiryuuto mendekat. Dengan senang hati, bocah imut dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sang 'Ibu'._

_Begitu sampai di samping Kuroko, Seiryuuto sedikit terlonjak saat kakinya tak lagi menapak pada tanah. Guru bersurai biru muda itu mengangkatnya. Membawanya dalam pangkuan hangat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Walau sempat kebingungan, tapi ia mencoba mengenyahkan rasa terkejut yang tadi sempat melandanya._

_Kedua tangan Kuroko terjulur, membentang lurus di samping kepala Seiryuuto. Dengan begitu, Kuroko dapat dengan mudah untuk mengekspos gambarannya terhadap siswa kebanggannya. "Bagaimana gambaranku, Ryuu-kun?" tanya Kuroko sembari tersenyum lembut. Walau ia yakin 100% bahwa Seiryuuto tak akan bisa melihatnya_

_Bola mata heterokrom Seiryuuto membulat sempurna. Terkejut akan gambaran rumah yang membuatnya terpaku sesaat. Rumah gambaran Kuroko benar-benar terlihat... ah! Pokoknya sangat indah! Seiryuuto bahkan lupa untuk mengedipkan permata merah dan birunya itu untuk beberapa waktu."Ini, Sensei yang membuatnya?"_

_Rumah tersebut merupakan rumah yang luas. Memang hanya memiliki dua lantai, namun ukurannya sangat besar. Atapnya berwarna biru muda lembut berpadu dengan tembok putih pucat. Ada banyak jendela-jendela besar dengan tralis besi yang cantik di dalamnya. Pada kanan dan kiri rumah, terdapat pohon cemara kecil yang rimbun. _

_Di depan rumah, kolam dengan ukuran yang sama panjang dengan rumah tersebut membentang. Untuk menyebranginya, terdapat sebuah jembatan putih pucat dengan berbagai macam profil unik yang sangat rumit. Di depan jembatan, sudah terpasang dua buah kolam kecil dengan air mancur 3 tingkat._

_Dan ini yang membuatnya indah, terdapat sebuah taman bunga yang cukup luas, yang mengitari rumah tersebut seperti huruf 'n'. Bunga tersebut semuanya berwarna merah. Ya, semua bunga yang di tanam di sana adalah mawar merah._

_Dan rumah tersebut terlindungi oleh sebuah gerbang tinggi nan kokoh dengan besi berlapis cat abu-abu._

"_Iya, Ryuu-kun. Dan aku sangat menyukai semua warnanya." ujar Kuroko lembut. "Biru muda untuk warnaku, dan putih untuk vanilla shake!"_

"_Huh?" Seiryuuto sweatdrop. 'Pantas saja aku sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau vanilla. Terlebih vanilla shake' anak kecil itu membatin horror._

_Seiryuuto memejamkan kedua permata merah-birunya sesaat. Lalu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan "Lalu, warna merah ini, warna untuk apa?"_

_Tiba-tiba, senyum Kuroko luntur. Berganti menjadi raut nanar yang terlihat sedih. Ia membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengelus-elus rambut Seiryuuto yang lembut. "Entahlah, Ryuu-kun. Aku merasa seperti sangat merindukan warna merah." Kuroko memberi jeda sejenak untuk bisa menarik nafas sesaat. "Dan lagi, aku merasa pernah tinggal di sini. Aku juga merasa jika aku ingin mengubah rumah yang dulu aku tinggali menjadi seperti yang kugambar ini. Tapi... entahlah. Aku juga tidak paham betul, bagaimana ingatan itu melintas dalam kepalaku."_

_Senyum kecil Seiryuuto mengembang. Ia menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang tengah mengelus-elus kepalanya, hingga membuat gerakan itu terhenti. Lalu, ia menarik tangan tersebut menuju dada kirinya. Tepat di atas jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Posisi Kuroko kini berubah seolah ia tengah memeluk Seiryuuto dari belakang dengan satu tangan._

"_Simpan baik-baik ingatan itu, Sensei. Jangan dilupakan."_

_Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Bingung dengan jantung anak itu yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, serta bingung dengan perkataan yang baru saja dikatakannya._

"_Yosh!" Seiryuuto turun dari pangkuan Kuroko, lalu berjalan ke sampingnya. Ia menunjukan senyum senang dengan eksistensi yang besar. "Sensei, boleh gambaran itu untukku?"_

"_Eh?"_

_._

Ternyata, rumah yang Kuroko gambar merupakan rumah keluarga Akashi. Yang sedikit ia rombak dengan pemikirannya dulu, karena rumah tersebut sudah jarang terurus.

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Seiryuuto memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah lesu. Fisiknya yang lemah, membuatnya sedikit kelelahan setelah pertandingan melawan SMP terbaik yang dimiliki Hokkaido tersebut. Memang dari 4 _quarter_ yang ada, bocah bersurai _scarlet_ itu hanya bermain di _quarter _awal dan _quarter_ akhir, sebagai pembuka dan penutup, mengingat jika ia tak memiliki kekuatan fisik sebagus Ayahnya.

Tetapi, walau hanya bermain di awal dan akhir di semua pertandingan, tetap saja Seiryuuto sangat-sangat ditakuti oleh seluruh lawannya. Itu membuatnya jengah. Lawan-lawannya itu akan mencoba untuk menghentikan permainan jeniusnya, namun mereka malah nampak bodoh di mata merah-birunya. Tentu saja mustahil untuk menghentikannya dengan cara yang biasa.

Sepertinya, jiwa Raja –neraka- yang dimiliki Akashi telah menurun dengan sempurna pada Seiryuuto.

Setelah ia melepaskan sepatu dan jaket timnya, ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan niatan melepaskan dahaga. Begitu sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, beberapa pelayan sudah berada di sana. Mereka menunduk sopan yang hanya di balas dengan lengosan tak peduli dari Seiryuuto. Sekarang ini, ia membutuhkan air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

"S-Seiryuuto-_sama,_"

Sampai seorang pelayan perempuan memanggilnya, menjadikan Seiryuuto harus berbalik badan dan menatap dingin sang pelayan. Sudah dibilang, kan? Jika Seiryuuto hanya bisa bersikap hangat kepada Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, serta Kiseki no Sedai.

Tatapan dingin nan menusuk milik Seiryuuto seolah membuat pemberitahuan jika ia tengah menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari pelayan tersebut. "Aku harap, perkataanmu itu penting." anak dengan kulit sepucat ibunya itu berkata dengan nada menusuk.

Sang pelayan sedikit gemetaran, namun ia tetap mencoba untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita yang baru saja terjadi sebelum Seiryuuto sampai di rumah. "S-Seijuuro-_sama_... tadi ia sudah pulang ke rumah..."

Seiryuuto menaikan satu alisnya dengan bosan. "Lalu?"

Si pelayan itu menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan. Seolah tengah menenangkan pacuan detak jantungnya sendiri. "hhh... Seijuuro-_sama_ membawa seorang tamu kemari. Dan mereka berbincang-bincang dalam ruang kerja Seijuuro-_sama_. Awalnya kami mengira bahwa itu adalah teman lama Seijuuro-_sama_, namun..."

Seiryuuto benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Ia segera melompat tinggi dan menarik kerah pelayannya tersebut. Melompat bukanlah hal sulit bagi Seiryuuto, mengingat jika ia selalu melompat saat melakukan _dunk_.

"Cepat. Lanjutkan." Seiryuuto menegaskan kalimatnya dengan nada perintah.

"N-Namun... S-Seijuuro-_sama_ berteriak k-keras...tak lama setelahnya. Sei-Seijuuro-_sama_ meneriakkan nama Haizaki Shougo... lalu-"

Dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Seiryuuto mendorong keras si pelayan hingga terserembab ke lantai. Kaki-kaki mungilnya itu segera berlari dan membawanya ke lantai dua, tempat di mana ruang kerja Ayahnya berada.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat, dahinya mulai berpeluh seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Ayahnya jarang menunjukkan emosinya dengan cara berteriak. Sungguh, Seiryuuto benar-benar khawatir. Terlebih lagi, orang yang terakhir kali bersama ayahnya adalah... Haizaki Shougo-

-yang belakangan ini ia ketahui sebagai kakak angkat Ibunya di panti asuhan.

"_OTOU-SAMA!"_ Seiryuuto mendobrak masuk. Kenyataannya ruangan tersebut telah kosong dan tak menunjukkan seorangpun yang masih berada di sana. Namun, dapat dipastikan jika telah ada banyak hal yang baru saja terjadi di dalam ruang kerja tersebut. Buktinya adalah, ruangan tersebut sangat berantakkan. Dan sang Ayah tak akan melakukannya dengan sengaja.

Bocah bersurai merah terang itu menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan, berharap jika ia menemukan sesuatu. Yang ditemukan olehnya hanyalah sebuah pistol perak dengan ukiran simbol berbentuk menyerupai salib namun dengan lengkungan di atasnya,dua buah lonceng kecil yang juga berwarna perak menggantung cantik di bagian bawahnya, serta ukiran kecil nama 'Akashi Seijuuro' pada pelatuknya yang lumayan besar. Seiryuuto terkejut, lantaran sang Ayah menyimpan benda seperti itu dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ini bukan salib... ini simbol _ankh_! Simbol... iblis..."

Seiryuuto mendesis pelan. Ia menukikkan pandangannya yang kini menajam pada pistol yang masih panas dalam genggamannya itu. Pistol ini pasti baru saja digunakan. Kedua tangan mungil Seiryuuto melepas selongsong peluru yang ada pada pistol, dan mendapati bahwa sekitar 3 peluru telah hilang. Dengan cepat, kedua iris heterokrom miliknya menilisik ruangan kerja ayahnya yang selalu tertutup itu.

Dapat dilihatnya dua buah peluru perak yang menancap tepat pada tembok, membuat retakkan-retakkan tak terelakkan yang membekas di sana. Saat matanya masih mencari keberadaan peluru yang lain, bocah Akashi itu mendapati jika tirai biru muda yang ada di ruang kerja ayahnya itu berkibar-kibar. Padahal, jika ayahnya tidak berada di dalam ruang kerja, ruangan tersebut akan selalu tertutup rapat.

Seiryuuto berlari menuju ke arah jendela, lalu menyibak tirai tersebut. Ternyata, sebuah peluru telah menembus kaca dan membuat beberapa sisinya pecah berkeping-keping.

"_Otou-sama_..." Seiryuuto melirih khawatir. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Ayahnya. Memutuskan jika menjelajahi ruangan ini akan memakan waktu sia-sia, Seiryuuto segera membereskan ruang kerja Ayahnya yang terlanjur berantakkan

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Siswa-Siswi kelas 3A kini tengah memakai jas putih dengan _stetoscop_ yang menggantung di leher mereka. Senyum-senyum bangga mulai terpatri di wajah anak-anak kecil yang senang karena dapat memakai pakaian dokter di usia yang muda. Tak heran jika seorang Kuroko Tetsuya kini tengah memotret suasana gembira anak-anak didiknya. Ia sangat senang karena bisa melihat wajah bahagia dari anak-anak yang sangat Kuroko sayangi itu.

"Kau bersemangat sekali-_nodayo_."

Kuroko menoleh pada seorang pria tampan dengan kaca mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya yang hijau bening itu memandang ke arah Kuroko dengan lembut. Meski gestur wajahnya tetap kaku seolah-olah tak peduli.

"Midorima-_kun_?" Kuroko menyahut dengan senyum senang. Ia sangat bahagia karena Midorima Shintarou, sahabatnya semasa SMA itulah yang menjadi Dokter Penanggung Jawab atas kelas 3A.

SD Teikou memang menyelenggarakan sarana pendidikan berupa 'Dokter Cilik'. Dimana 3 kali dalam sebulan, mereka akan di-didik dengan baik tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi dokter yang benar. Tak hanya Dokter, pendidikan berupa 'Polisi Cilik' juga diberlakukan di SD Teikou, dan Aomine Daiki-lah yang menjadi Polisi Penanggung Jawab atas kelas 3A. Hanya saja, sekarang bukan jadwal untuk pendidikan Polisi Cilik.

Midorima tampak gagah dengan setelan jas putih panjang yang menyelimuti kemeja hijaunya. _Stetoscop _juga terpasang pada lehernya yang kokoh. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil, bersyukur karena sahabat sekaligus istri dari Akashi itu baik-baik saja hingga sekarang. "Siswa-siswi kelas 3A merupakan anak-anak yang cerdas, Kuroko." Midorima mengungkapkan pujian terhadap siswa kelas 3A yang merupakan anak didik Kuroko. "Tapi bukan berarti aku senang-_nodayo_!" tambahnya cepat-cepat sebelum Kuroko menunjukkan senyum bangganya.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu tertawa kecil. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, mencoba meutupi tawanya yang merupakan reaksi atas ke_tsundere _ran si Dokter ternama. Sedangkan Midorima memandanginya tak terima.

Namun pandangan Midorima berubah menjadi iba dalam sepersekian detik. Luka di telapak tangan Kuroko... sebuah luka dengan bentuk melingkar seperti bekas luka tusuk. Dengan bekas pinggiran yang tak mau menghilang, dengan guratan jahitan yang ketara. Midorima menutup matanya erat-erat, meremas penglihatannya dari luka yang membuka kisah kelam.

Midora kembali mempertunjukkan eksistensi kedua iris hijaunya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelum Kuroko menyadari perubahan sikapnya. "Tapi, aku tak bisa mengungkirinya. Sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengajari beberapa teori yang tergolong sulit bagi anak seusia mereka, tapi mereka mudah mengerti."

Perkataan Midorima telah berhasil memancing senyum menawan dari Istri Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda dengan permata _aquamarine_ yang sangat dikagumi Akashi dan Seiryuuto itu membuat pandangannya jatuh pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah menyusun perban dalam rak P3K. "Mereka semua memang siswa-siswi kebanggaanku, Midorima-_kun_. Tapi, masih ada satu siswa lagi yang paling jenius di antara mereka semua..."

Lagi-lagi Midorima tersenyum. Pria tersebut kini lebih sering tersenyum dibandingkan di masa SMA-nya. Pemuda bersurai hijau yang sewarna dengan matanya itu sangat mengetahui jika Seiryuuto adalah anak yag kuroko maksud. "Memangnya siapa lagi-_nodayo_?" Midorima berdusta, berlagak jika ia tak mengetahui isi otak sang kepala biru muda.

Kuroko membawa kakinya untuk melangkah menuju meja guru yang berada di kelas 3A. Lalu, kedua tangan pucatnya itu mengambil sebuah foto yang berisikan gambar seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 3A dan juga dirinya. Setlh mengambilnya, Kuroko kembali melangkah ke samping Midorima yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan datar.

Di foto tersebut, terdapat tiga baris siswa yang berjejer rapih. Di baris terdepan, semua siswa laki-laki berjongkok dengan Kuroko yang berdiri di antara mereka. Di baris tengah, sisi kanan Kuroko berisi kursi yang diduduki oleh siswi perempuan, sedangkan sisi kirinya berisi kursi yang diduduki oleh siswa laki-laki. Dan di barisan akhir, semua siswi perempuan berdiri di depan papan tulis hitam.

"Dia-" Kuroko menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya yang lentik pada seorang bocah kecil berambut _scarlet_, yang memiliki posisi berfoto paling berbeda sendiri. Yaitu dirinya yang berdiri di depan Kuroko, lalu sang wali kelasnya itu memeluk lehernya dari belakang dengan hangat. Si bocah berambut merah itu tersenyum lembut. "-Akashi Seiryuuto."

Midorima memperhatikan duplikat Akashi Seijuuro itu dengan seksama. _'Benar-benar persis dengan Akashi semasa SMA-nodayo.'_ komentar Midorima dalam hati.

"Kuroko, kenapa posisi Seiryu- Akashi berbeda sendiri dari temannya yang lain-_nodayo_?" Midorima merutuki lidahnya yang terpeleset. Hampir saja ia memanggil nama kecil Seiryuuto. Padahal, setahu Kuroko mereka berdua belum pernah bertemu sama sekali. Jika saya ia benar-benar terpeleset tadi, akan seperti apa pertanyaan Kuroko yang nantinya akan terlontar padanya?

"Oh, foto tersebut adalah permintaan seluruh siswa 3A, untuk merayakan prestasi Ryuu-_kun_ yang menjadi juara umum. Jadi, posisi Seiryuuto menjadi lebih istimewa."

Mendengar penuturan dari Kuroko, Midorima sedikit menghela nafas lega. _'Paling tidak, kau masih selalu menyayanginya, meski kau tak menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya...'_

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Kegiatan Seiryuuto sedari sudah terhenti. Kini ruang kerja ayahnya itu telah bersih dan kembali seperti semula. Namun sekarang ini, Seiryuuto masih terpaku pada sebuah buku hitam yang aneh. Dalam ruang kerja Ayahnya, terdapat sebuah rak buku berukuran sedang yang semuanya berisi buku dengan tebal sekitar 6cm dan bersampul merah. Tetapi kenapa satu buku yang berada di bawah paling pojok kanan rak itu bersampul hitam sendiri?

Penasaran, Seiryuuto membuka buku tersebut dengan cepat, sehingga menjatuhkan selembar foto di kaki mungilnya. Mengetahui jika ada yang terjatuh, Seiryuuto menghela nafas malas lalu memungut foto dengan lembar yang sudah lusuh tersebut-

-hanya untuk kembali menjatuhkan benda di bawah kakinya. Kali ini, buku hitamnya yang terjatuh.

Wajahnya ketakutan. Kedua mata ganda warna milik Seiryuuto benar-benar membulat sempurna, seolah lama kelamaan akan keluar dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya menggigil, tangannya gemetaran, peluh dingin dengan tiba-tiba saja membanjiri tubuhnya. "_O-Okaa-sama?_"

Foto tersebut, menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai biru muda dengan senyuman yang manis. Wajahnya sungguh imut untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil itu terbaluti kemeja biru muda yang di lapisi jas abu-abu dengan emblem SMA Teikou pada dada kanannya. Kerahnya sudah terikat rapi oleh sebuah dasi abu-abu dengan garis biru muda yang membentang vertikal.

Namun yang membuat Seiryuuto ketakutan adalah, tanda silang hitam yang terdapat pada wajah si pemuda manis, banyaknya bekas darah kering yang berceceran di atas foto tersebut, dan juga robekan-robekan silet yang luar biasa banyaknya. Seolah-olah orang yang mengedit foto tersebut menjadi sedemikian seram sangat-sangat ingin membunuh si pemuda berambut biru muda.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Seiryuuto membalik foto tersebut dan ia kembali terkejut lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_My Diary  
>10 Juli XXXX<br>"I want to kill you, Kuroko Tetsuya!"  
><em>_By. Akashi Seijuuro_

Oh tidak...

Foto tersebut menyebutkan tanggal pada 8 tahun yang lalu. Ya, itu adalah buku harian Ayahnya. Orang yang sangat dihormatinya, orang yang sangat dihargainya, orang yang sangat dibanggakannya. Tapi di lain sisi, ini juga menyangkut Ibunya. Orang yang sangat dirindukannya, orang yang sangat disayanginya, orang yang sangat dicintainya...

Seiryuuto tak berani menengok ke bawah. Ia tak sanggup untuk memandang buku hitam yang telah terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membacanya, namun merusak kepercayaan sang Ayah yang telah diberikan kepadanya? Atau meletakkan kembali buku tersebut, namun ia tak akan dapat mengetahui segala yang telah terjadi pada Ibunya di masa lalu?

"Tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

T.B.C

Haduh, akhirnya saya bisa update kembali, Minna-_san _:)

Saya sungguh minta maaf jika chapter ini sangat mengecewakan

Hayo, gimana? Lebih baik Ryuu-_chan_ ngebaca buku hariannya Akashi atau gak, ya? :D

Terus, apa yang terjadi sama si Akashi dan Haizaki? kita tengok chapter selanjutnya aja, ya? XD

.

.

**Preview Chapter 3 : "Buku Harian Berdarah Milik Ayah."**

_Kuroko terpojok oleh tembok yang dengan sialnya berada di belakangnya. Ekspresi ketakutan semakin terlihat dengan respon tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat. Di depannya, Akashi telah berdiri angkuh dengan sebuah gunting merah yang berada di tangan kirinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko dengan perlahan. Seringai keji penuh dengan kemenangan kini terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan._

"_Kenapa, Tetsuya? Takut?"_

_Sang Kaisar berambut merah itu menarik kedua pergelangan kaki Kuroko kuat-kuat, membuatnya terpelanting dan terlentang di atas lantai. Jerit kesakitan ia lontarkan tatkala kepalanya terantuk keras ke lantai. Namun sayang, Akashi memperdulikannya sama sekali. Akashi justru bersingut untuk menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu._

"_Kuizinkan kau untuk duduk di tahta yang sama sepertiku, Tetsuya-" Akashi kembali menyeringai sembari melepaskan dasi abu-abunya menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan perlahan. "-tapi kau harus membayarnya~" dan kini dasi tersebut telah Akashi ikatkan dengan kencang pada kedua pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang ia tarik ke atas._

_Air mata kini menggenang pada pelupuk mata biru muda Kuroko. "A-Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Akashi-kun?"_

_Tatapan mata Akashi berubah menjadi pandangan posesif dalam sepersekian detik. Ia segera memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko yang berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya menampilan senyum meremehkan yang semakin membuat sosok di bawahnya itu gemetar ketakutan. "Segalanya yang ada padamu, Tetsuya!"_

_Dan Akashi segera mengaitkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Kuroko dengan kasar._

.

Aih, apa besok bakal naik rated? Sepertinya tidak, hehe (: #Ditendang

Apapun yang bakal dipilih Seiryuuto nanti, adegan di atas bakalan tetep ada. Hanya saja, mungkin pembawaan alurnya agak berbeda XD.

Baiklah, minggu depan kita akan menantikan Seiryuuto yang akan membaca buku harian Akashi atau tidak (:

See you, Minna-san! :D


	4. Buku Harian Berdarah Milik Ayah

PS : Untuk **Kuroyuki Lalala**, saya telah mendapatkan wangsit untuk mengabulkan _request_-mu! :D. Terimakasih atas sarannya, awalnya saya bingung, mau punya hal istimewa seperti apa matanya si Seiryuuto ini. Tapi, sambil membanding-bandingkannya dengan _emperor eye_, akhirnya saya nemu juga yang pas buat dia gara-gara gambar kamu dan seringainya Akashi di 230Q! XD. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi, Hahaha~ :Dv

* * *

><p><em>Oh tidak...<em>

_Foto tersebut menyebutkan tanggal pada 8 tahun yang lalu. Ya, itu adalah buku harian Ayahnya. Orang yang sangat dihormatinya, orang yang sangat dihargainya, orang yang sangat dibanggakannya. Tapi di lain sisi, ini juga menyangkut Ibunya. Orang yang sangat dirindukannya, orang yang sangat disayanginya, orang yang sangat dicintainya..._

_Seiryuuto tak berani menengok ke bawah. Ia tak sanggup untuk memandang buku hitam yang telah terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membacanya, namun merusak kepercayaan sang Ayah yang telah diberikan kepadanya? Atau meletakkan kembali buku tersebut, namun ia tak akan dapat mengetahui segala yang telah terjadi pada Ibunya di masa lalu?_

"_Tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Winter Heart © Mizuno Yozora**

**Rated : T +**

**Warning : AU, BL, YAOI, MxM, M-PREG, OOC SEKALI!, TYPO(s), OC!AkaKuro's Child**

**.**

**:: Chapter 3 ::**

"**Buku Harian Berdarah Milik Ayah"**

**.**

**.**

_Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menjadi kekanak-kanakan._

_Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menjadi manja._

_Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya merengek._

_Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya... menangis..._

_Ini semua kuakukan demi Otou-sama..._

* * *

><p>Penuh dengan warna putih. Seluruh siswa SD Teikou tengah menggunakan baju dokter yang sungguh manis.<em> Stetoscope <em>menggantung lucu di leher mereka. Mereka semua berlarian keluar dari kelas dengan raut wajah gembira. Teriakan-teriakan ceria dari anak-anak SD tersebut segera menggema dalam beberapa detik saja. Dan Kuroko memberikan apresiasi dengan senyuman lembutnya, karena ia begitu senang ketika melihat SD Teiko dibanjiri oleh para calon dokter yang masih imut-imut.

Kuroko dan Midorima kini tengah duduk bersama di kursi panjang yang terletak di pinggir lobi. Keduanya terlihat bersenda gurau dengan tawa yang menyelingi setiap cerita yang terlontar. Yah, sebenarnya hanya Kuroko yang tertawa kecil setiap cerita tentang kehidupan mereka di masa SMA kembali diungkap oleh Midorima. Sedangkan pemuda berkaca mata tersebut hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya yang menawan.

Saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30, tepatnya jam istirahat bagi seluruh siswa SD Teikou. Maka dari itu, untuk menunggu jam istirahat usai, Kuroko dan Midorima memilih untuk saling bercengkrama sejenak. Meski Midorima harus mati-matian untuk membuang rasa _tsundere_ yang ada pada dirinya. Semua ini demi sahabatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau ingat ketika kita berlima menginap di Villa saat musim panas di Okinawa?" Midorima memulai percakapannya kembali bersama Kuroko. Pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir mungilnya, ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar sembari memandang ke atas. Sungguh pose yang imut.

"Oh, yang kalian memaksaku untuk berenang itu?"

Midorima lagi-lagi tersenyum. Meski ia tidak begitu cocok dengan Kuroko ketika SMA, namun ia merasa begitu bertanggung jawab kepada sosok yang sangat dicintai Akashi tersebut. Akashi adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya di Kiseki no Sedai, sehingga Midorima juga merasa jika Kuroko merupakan orang yang patut ia lindungi.

"Ya, dan kau tenggelam-_nanodayo_." Midorima tertawa kecil sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi pada _shooter_ mengerikan dari Kiseki no Sedai tersebut.

.

_Kise tengah membopong tubuh mungil Kuroko dalam gendongan brydal-nya. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah kepanikkan yang luar biasa berlebihannya. Tapi tak salah juga sih, karena pemuda berambut biru muda itu tengah tak sadarkan diri akibat tenggelam di kolam yang berada di villa yang Akashi sewakan untuk mereka._

_Sebenarnya, seharusnya Akashi juga ikut. Namun karena sebuah pertandingan shogi yang diadakan secara dadakan, Akashi terpaksa mendahulukan keprofesionalannya ketimbang berkumpul dengan semua teman-temannya._

_Mereka berlima yang terdiri atas Kuroko,Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap menginap sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasih kepada Akashi. Dan Akashi menyetujui hal tersebut._

_Villa yang disewakan Akashi sungguh besar dan mewah. Fasilitasnya serba ada dan bahkan memiliki onsen sendiri. Meski begitu, mereka berlima pastinya akan memilih untuk berenang di kolam air tawar saja, mengingat jika saat ini merupakan musim panas._

_Awalnya Kuroko hanya merendamkan kakinya hingga lutut di dalam kolam renang. Ia tak ingin berenang. Dan tentu saja karena alasannya karena ia tidak bisa berenang._

_Tapi..._

_Bukan Kiseki no Sedai namanya jika isinya adalah orang-orang yang tidak usil. Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara segera naik ke atas kolam. Mereka berencana untuk melempar pemuda paling imut di antara mereka itu ke dalam kolam. Sedangkan Midorima hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengikuti mereka untuk naik ke atas kolam dengan wajah dinginnya._

_Namun, pemuda bersurai hijau itu lebih memilih untuk duduk di pinggir kolam dan mengelus-elus lucky item miliknya untuk hari ini. Yaitu sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari tulang. Entah tulang dari apa..._

_Tanpa Kuroko sadari, Tiba-tiba saja Aomine telah mengangkat kakinya untuk keluar dari dalam kolam. Sedangkan Kise sudah mengangkat tangan Kuroko, dan Murasakibara mengangkat punggungnya._

_Yeah, Kuroko merasa berbaring di udara, sebelum ketiga pemuda dengan rambut warna-warni itu melemparkannya langsung ke__** tengah**__ kolam. Semoga kalian ingat jika Kiseki no Sedai dijuluki sebagai 'monster' karena kekuatan mereka._

'_BYURR!'_

_Mereka bertiga berhasil melempar Kuroko ke dalam kolam renang sedalam 2,5 meter. Kuning-biru-ungu itu tertawa terbahak-bahak lantaran melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang biasanya datar tersebut berubah menjadi ekspresi panik. Begitu sosok biru muda itu di lemparkan ke dalam kolam... ia tak menunjukkan rupanya lagi untuk menyembul keluar dari air..._

_Ingat. Kolam tersebut sedalam 2,5 meter. Sedangkan tinggi kuroko?_

_...168 cm..._

"_Kita salah kolam-ssu..."_

"_Ya, kau benar, Kise."_

"_Bagaimana ini, Kise-chin? Mine-chin?"_

_Parah. Tiga makhluk tak tahu dosa itu malah terbengong sendiri._

_Villa yang disewakan oleh Akashi itu memiliki kolam yang sangat luas. Kedalamannya juga berbeda-beda. Setiap kedalaman yang berbeda, maka akan terdapat sekat yang terbuat dari kaca sebagai pemisah._

_Karena mereka berempat memutuskan untuk berenang di dalam kolam setinggi 2,5 meter, akhirnya Kuroko memilihn untuk ikut bergabung di sana juga walaupun ia tidak memiliki niatan untuk berenang._

_Seharusnya Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara melemparkan Kuroko ke dalam kolam sedalam 1 meter. Hanya saja...mereka lupa..._

"_KUROKOCCHI!"_

_Kise menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres dengan kuroko. Ia segera melompat ke dalam kolam, dan menyelamatkan orang yang sesungguhnya ia cintai tersebut. Kise melihat Kuroko yang memejamkan matanya dengan lemas sembari membiarkan berat tubuhnya semakin tertarik ke dasar. Kise merentangkan tangannya, dan berhasil menarik kerah dari baju lengan pendek yang Kuroko gunakan._

_Begitu Kuroko berada dalam genggamannya, Kise segera membawanya naik ke atas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik dan raut bersalah ketara jelas dari wajahnya. "Kurokocchi, bangun! Bagaimana ini-ssu?"_

_Midorima bangun dari duduknya. Ia segera mengambil Kuroko dari gendongan Kise. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan Kuroko di lantai pinggir kolam, lalu menekan-nekan perut dan dada Kuroko dengan telaten. Midorima juga menunjukkan raut paniknya. Kuroko adalah kekasih Akashi. Bisa mampus dirinya jika Kuroko sampai kenapa-kenapa._

_Dan berkat jerih payah Midorima, akhirnya Kuroko terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan banyak air dari dalam mulutnya. Namun pemuda mungil tersebut belum juga sadarkan diri. Midorima mengusap keringatnya dengan cepat. Ia segera bangkit dan menarik tangan Murasakibara untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat._

"_Murasakibara, temani aku untuk memanggil pemilik villa. Aomine, kau segera panggilkan dokter. Dan kau, Kise-." Midorima menyempatkan diri untuk mendelik tajam ke arah Kise yang seketika gemetar ketakutan._

_-Tak ada Akashi, Midorimapun jadi-_

"_-bawa Kuroko ke kamar, dan gantikan bajunya-nodayo!"_

"_Haa? Kenapa aku-ssu?"_

_Merasa jika Midorima tengah berdiri di depan sebuah bayangan Akashi yang sedang menggenggam gunting merah kesayangannya, Kise bergidik. Bayangan tersebut terlihat begitu mengerikan dengan seringai kejam sang kapten yang berada di belakang Midorima._

"_B-Baik! Aku yang gantikan-ssu!"_

_._

_Kise mondar-mandir seperti orang gila. Dirinya tengah gugup setengah mati. Huh, jika ia menggantikan pakaian Kuroko... artinya ia akan menatap tubuh polos pemuda mungil tersebut, kan? Kise merasa ragu akan hal tersebut._

_Tapi, ketika ia menatap wajah Kuroko yang semakin lama semakin memucat karena dingin, ia seolah tak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia harus segera menghangatkan tubuh rapuh Kuroko!_

_Eh? Wajahnya malah memerah sendiri lantarna pikirannya yang terkesan ambigu tersebut. "Mou-ssu! Aku harus segera mengganti pakaiannya yang basah!" Kise menjerit sembari menutupi kedua kupingnya dengan kedua telapak tangan._

_Setelah berheboh ria, akhirnya Kise mengambil beberapa pakaian kering dari dalam koper Kuroko, lalu pemuda pirang tersebut segera duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan hati was-was._

_Perlahan, Kise membuka satu persatu kancing baju yang dikenakan Kuroko. Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya, hatinya ini memang tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Jantungnya pun begitu. Detumannya terasa begitu keras dan menyakitkan bagi Kise._

_Terbuka. Akhirnya baju tersebut telah terbuka dengan sempurna. Kise sedikit mengangkat punggung Kuroko untuk membantunya melepaskan baju yang pemuda biru langit itu kenakan. Dan akhirnya baju tersebut benar-benar terlepas dari tubuh bagian atas Kuroko._

_Namun, rasa was-was Kise mendadak lenyap. Rasa itu sekarang tergantikan dengan sebuah rasa keterkejutan yang begitu ketara._

_Terdapat luka bekas jahitan yang membentang dari dada kanan Kuroko hingga turun ke atas perut dengan posisi miring. _

_Kise meringis. Ia membayangkan darimana Kuroko mendapatkan luka sedemikian besar tersebut. Tangan besarnya itu meraba luka Kuroko dengan lembut. Dan tatapan matanya menjadi sendu seketika. Lukanya cukup lebar, bisa dipastikan jika tubuh bagian depan Kuroko telah mendapatkan luka menganga lebar sewaktu dulu. Tapi, Kise tak tahu hal apa yang telah menyebabkan luka tersebut._

_Akhirnya Kise dapat serius, dan segera menggantikan baju Kuroko dengan gerakan handal. Tak ada pikiran macam-macam lagi dalam benaknya. Yang ada hanyalah, mengapa luka jahitan tersebut bisa berada di atas tubuh Kuroko?_

_Begitu Kise selesai menggantikan baju Kuroko –dan pemuda pirang tersebut hendak memasukkan baju basah pemuda berkulit pucat ke dalam mesin cuci, tiba-tiba saja Aomine segera membuka pintu kamar Kuroko dan membawa seorang dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan kekasih dari Akashi tersebut._

"_Dia sahabat saya, Dok. Tolong segera periksa dia." pinta Aomine yang segera naik ke tempat tidur queen size itu dan menggenggam tangan mungil Kuroko yang terlihat begitu pucat._

_Sang dokter tersenyum lembut dan segera melaksanakan apa yang diminta oleh Aomine barusan. Sedangkan Kise hanya bisa tersenyum sederhana sebelum melanjutkan tujuannya untuk ke kamar mandi dan memasukkan baju basah Kuroko ke dalam mesin cuci._

_._

Kuroko mendengus. Wajahnya kini sedikit memiliki semburat merah. Tentu saja ia malu. Sudah tenggelam dan ketahuan tidak bisa berenang, digantikan pakaian oleh Kise, dan nasehat dari dokter untuk memperbanyak olahraga, itu semua sudah mampu membuat Kuroko malu berat.

Midorima tertawa lagi. Tidak terbahak-bahak, hanya seadanya saja. Lagipula, seluruh pikirannya kini tertuju pada Kuroko yang benar-benar amnesia hanya dengan keberadaan Akashi dan segala yang behubungan dengannya.

Kuroko tidak sepenuhnya amnesia. Ia hanya melupakan eksistensi seorang Akashi Seijuuro dalam hidupnya. Tentu saja hal ini disebabkan oleh sebuah peristiwa yang memukul jiwanya. Peristiwa yang mampu membuatnya trauma berkepanjangan. Yang Midorima sedihkan adalah, mengapa Kuroko juga melupakan Seiryuuto? Padahal dulu, pemuda dengan manik mata _aquamarine_ itu benar-benar keukeuh untuk memperjuangkan hak hidupnya.

"Kuroko..." Midorima tersenyum perih sendiri. Akashi, Seiryuuto, dan Kuroko benar-benar dipermainkan oleh takdir.

"KURO-_CHIN_!"

Seseorang dengan tinggi yang berlebihan dan helaian surai berwarna ungu lembut itu menerjang Kuroko yang tengah terduduk. Pemuda tinggi tersebut benar-benar memeluk Kuroko erat. Pemuda itu juga menciumi pucuk kepala Kuroko dengan tampang polos. Seperti anak kecil yang tengah menciumi adiknya.

"M-Murasakibara-_kun_?" Kuroko menengadah menatap sosok tersebut yang terngah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Halo, Kuro-_chin_~" bukannya menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut Kuroko, pemuda tinggi tersebut malah mengacak-ngacak rambut Kuroko.

Midorima menghembuskan nafas. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat merosot, lalu memisahkan pelukan maut Murasakibara dari Kuroko. Midorima segera menatap tajam sang _center_ dari Kiseki no Sedai tersebut.

Murasakibara menatap Midorima dengan bingung, Kurokopun begitu. Akhirnya pemuda bermata hijau itu menjelaskan keadaannya. "Aku memesankan beberapa makanan kecil untuk siswa kelas 3-A. Maka dari itu, Murasakibara ada di sini untuk mengantarkannya."

Kuroko dapat melihat dua orang laki-laki yang masing-masing tangannya membawa plastik putih besar yang berisi banyak kotak. Kuroko jadi paham mengenai alasan mengapa Murasakibara ada di sini sekarang.

"Baiklah, Kuro-_chin_~ urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Nanti setelah pulang mengajar, sempatkan mampir ke tempatku, ya? Aku sudah membuatkan banyak _cup cake vanilla_ kesukaan Kuro-_chin_!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Murasakibara yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku mengerti, Murasakibara-_kun_."

Murasakibara mengecup dahi Kuroko dengan kilat, lalu berlari meninggalkan Kuroko dan Midorima yang melotot melihat aksi Murasakibara barusan. "Sa-_chin_ juga akan kesana nanti!" pemuda bermanik ungu itu menyempatkan untuk menjerit sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari belokkan yang membawanya ke gerbang depan.

Kuroko menertawai kelakuan Murasakibara yang tak pernah berubah. Sedangkan Midorima memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya sendiri. Ia bersyukur bahwa Akashi tidak berada di sini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Akashi, Midorima ingat jika ketika dirinya dan Kuroko tengah bersenda gurau, ada sebuah getaran pada ponselnya yang menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan. Midorima segera merogoh kantung jas putihnya, dan membuka ponsel hijau dengan gantungan berbentuk buah semangka sebagai _lucky item_-nya untuk hari ini.

Dan benar saja firasatnya, Akashi yag mengirimkan pesan tersebut padanya.

**Form : Akashi Seijuuro**

**To : Midorima Shintaro**

"**Shintaro, setelah kau selesai menjaga Tetsuya, segera datang ke rumahku.**

**Aku berada di ruang kerja. Ini penting.**

**Kutunggu kedatanganmu."**

Midorima mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda bingung. "Apa yang terjadi-_nodayo_?"

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Seiryuuto masih bingung. Tubuhnya masih saja bergetar. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga foto mengerikan tersebut berada di ruang kerja Ayahnya, terlebih lagi foto tersebut merupakan karya dari Ayahnya sendiri. Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan Seiryuuto kebingungan.

Ia mengambil buku hitam tersebut, membersihkan beberapa debu yang tertinggal, lalu menatap lekat-lekat benda kotak yang menyimpan berbagai macam misteri dalam hidupnya. Buku itu... buku harian Ayahnya. Tapi ia tidak berani membacanya.

Rasa penasaran memang menghantui kepalanya. Puluhan tanda tanya jug membentang dalam pikirannya. Namun tetap saja, rasa hormatnya terhadap sang Ayah lebih besar ketimbang yang lainnya. Dan buku harian merupakan sebuah privasi seseorang. Seiryuuto tak akan sembarangan membaca hak orang lain yang bukan haknya.

Bulir keringat dingin menuruni wajahnya yang setampan Akashi. Gerak-gerik matanya terlihat gusar dengan segala pilihan yang keduanya akan memojokkan dirinya. Baca atau tidak? Seiryuuto benar-benar bingung harus memilih yang mana.

Dan tanpa diinginkannya, sebuah ingatan di masa lalu membuatnya teringat akan perjuangan Ayahnya untuk membesarkannya hingga sekarang...

Ia ingat betul bahwa beberapa proyek perusahaan Ayahnya telah gagal lantaran Akashi lebih memilih untuk menjaga Seiryuuto di Rumah Sakit. Ia ingat betul betapa banyaknya uang yang dikeluarkan Ayahnya hanya untuk melakukan beragai macam perawatan pada tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia ingat betul ketika tubuh Ayahnya tengah deman tinggi, tetapi Akashi tetap setia membacakan ensiklopedia sebelum tidur hanya untuknya.

Saat itu, Akashi mendapat berita dari pelayannya bahwa Seiryuuto sedang berada di ruang UGD Rumah Sakit. Seketika itu juga Akashi segera menghentikkan rapat di kantornya dan segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Ia ingat betul betapa pedulinya sang Ayah hingga rela meninggalkan mobilnya di tengah jalan dan berlari diguyur derasnya hujan ketika terjebak macet.

Dan ia sangat mengingat... ketika Akashi tidak pernah tidur selama seminggu penuh untuk menjaga Seiryuuto yang harus menjalani operasi secara bertahap...

Ayahnya tidak pernah mau jika ia menangis...

'_Sayang, hentikan tangisanmu. Otou-san di sini, bersamamu.'_

Dan itulah batas seorang Akashi Seiryuuto. Ia belajar menjadi seorang anak yang lebih dewasa dan juga menghormati orang tuanya. Apa yang kurang dari sosok Ayah seperti Akashi? Apa yang kurang darinya untuk tidak dihormati?

Sejak itu juga, Seiryuuto memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan '_Otou-sama'_.

Merasa jika hal tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkannya, Seiryuuto menyelipkan foto tersebut dalam buku hitam Akashi, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke dalam rak.

Anak kebanggaan Akashi itu memutuskan untuk tidak membacanya.

"Lebih baik aku segera kembali."

Seiryuuto memutar tubuhnya sebelum ia mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sial! Seandainya saja ia tidak terlalu lama berfikir. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia berharap menemukan celah untuk kabur atau bersembunyi sementara tanpa ketahuan. Dan matanya menatap jika pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kerja Akashi dengan balkon ternyata memang tidak terkunci dari awal.

Jadi, Akashi tidak akan curiga jika ia menemukan bahwa pintu tersebut dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

Seiryuuto berlari ke arah balkon, menarik gagang pintunya dan menutup pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Anak bermanik merah-biru itu mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Begitu ia berada di depan pagar pembatas balkon, Seiryuuto menatap ke bawah. Jarak antara lantai dua dengan dasar lantai satu memang terlampau jauh. Namun, Seiryuuto malah menutup hidungnya dan melompat ke bawah-

-ke kolam kotak yang telah dirancang oleh Ibunya sendiri.

'_BYURR!'_

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Akashi berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. Kancing kemeja coklat yang ia kenakan telah lepas dua kancing teratas. Rambutnya berantakkan dan agak basah karena keringat. Di tangan kanannya, tersampir sebuah jas abu-abu yang senada dengan celana dasar yang kini tengah ia gunakan. Wajahnya terlihat tidak tenang. Seperti memiliki hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Haizaki Shougo. Pemuda itu baru saja menemuinya. Ia kembali dengan segala kisah kelam yang Akashi coba untuk tutupi. Sumpah demi apapun, kehadiran pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu sungguh terasa menyebalkan. Walau sebenarnya Haizaki bisa disebut sebagai kakak iparnya, Akashi tak akan sudi.

Dirinya dan Haizaki baru saja melakukan sedikit permainan _'I see – I shoot'_yang menyebabkan ruang kerja Akashi berantakkan. Tapi bukan hal itu yang ia khawatirkan. Ia khawatir lantaran para pelayan mengatakkan bahwa Seiryuuto sudah pulang sedari tadi. Kenapa ia khawatir? Karena ia was-was jika anak semata wayangnya itu pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

"Seiryuuto!"

'_Cekrek'_

Akashi membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Semuanya rapi seperti semula. Bekas-bekas pecahan kaca, taplak meja yang melayang, buku-buku yang berhamburan, tinta pulpen yang meluber, karpet-karpet yang terlipat, serta beberapa kekacauan lain, kini telah rapi bagaikan tak pernah menjadi saksi bisu atas _'I see – I shoot_' yang Akashi lakukan.

Oh _God_! Apa anaknya baru saja kemari? Tapi di mana ia sekarang? Akashi tidak menemukan sosok miniaturnya tersebut di lantai bawah. Maka dari itu ia mencoba untuk mencarinya di atas. Salah satunya ruang kerja miliknya sendiri.

Meski berbagai macam pikiran mulai memasuki otak cerdasnya, tetapi Akashi lebih memilih untuk mengambil sisi positif. Ia tak ingin berfikiran yang macam-macam tentang anak kesayangannya.

Walaupun pada kenyataannya Seiryuuto memang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Akashi bergerak menuju meja kerja, begitu membuka laci paling bawah, ia menemukan kotak yang terbuat dari alumunium bertabur intan. Ya, kotak tersebut sungguh cantik, namun tidak untuk apa yang berada di dalamnya.

"Hhh... terkadang, memiliki anak yang terlalu jenius merupakan hal yang sulit tersendiri..."

Akashi menghela nafas. Seiryuuto benar-benar kemari. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak bisa menemukan pistol yang biasanya tergeletak sembarangan, maka para pelayannya akan segera mengembalikan pistol tersebut ke dalam kotak. Namun, jika memang dari awal tidak ada, berarti ada yang mengambilnya.

Kenapa ia yakin jika itu adalah Seiryuuto? Karena jika itu adalah salah satu pelayannya, maka akashi tak akan segan-segan untuk mengambil _chainsaw_ dan memutilasi tubuh pelayan tersebut hingga menjadi potongan kecil-kecil.

Itu pistol kesayangannya! Pistol dari Kuroko Tetsuya!

Seiryuuto benar-benar bukan anak berusia 7 tahun biasa. Bahkan pemikiran anak tersebut diakui Akashi telah melampaui pemikiran mutlaknya sendiri.

Anak itu sangat mengerikan. Tapi itu semua terjadi karena ia merupakan darah daging Akashi.

_Benar, kan?_

Akashi beranjak mendekati rak bukunya. Semua buku yang merupakan catatan kesehariannya setiap hari. Akashi sudah di-didik oleh Ayahnya untuk menjadi orang yang terjadwal, disiplin, dan bertanggung jawab. Maka dari itu, Akashi sudah dilatih untuk menulis sebuah buku harian sedari TK.

Tak semuanya hal-hal penting. Mengingat jika dulu Akashi bukanlah anak 'baik-baik'. Beberapa yang dicatat olehnya hanyalah sebuah masalah sepele ataupun masalah pribadi. Seperti anak perempuan memang, tapi bakat Akashi dalam bidang tulis menulis memang patut di acungi jempol.

Sayangnya, tulisannya sewaktu muda lebih terasa mencekam untuk ukuran sebuah buku harian.

Dari semua buku harian yang ia sampul berwarna merah, ada satu buku spesial yang ia sampul berwarna hitam. Mengapa hitam? Karena buku tersebut merupakan buku pertama yang bertorehkan nama **Kuro**ko Tetsuya di dalamnya. Meski pemuda tersebut memiliki fisik yang cenderung berwarna biru muda, tetapi Akashi lebih memilih hitam yang di ambil dari arti namanya.

Senyum Akashi berkembang. Ia menarik buku yang letaknya paling pojok bawah kanan tersebut. Melihat dari debunya yang berkurang, Akashi dapat memastikan jika Seiryuuto telah mengetahui keberadaan buku sakral tersebut.

Kedua tangan besar Akashi mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut. Lagi-lagi pemuda tampan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar bangga terhadap Seiryuuto. Putranya tersebut benar-benar memiliki sisi loyalitas yang tinggi. Terbukti dari tindakannya yang memilih untuk tidak membaca buku tersebut.

_Bagaimana Akashi bisa mengetahuinya?_

Begitu buku tersebut terbuka, bau amis darah langsung menyambut indera penciuman. Jangan heran karenanya. Meskipun buku tersebut telah ada sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, Akashi dengan gilanya selalu memberikan luka sayatan pada jari-jarinya –setiap sebulan dua kali- untuk membasahi lembar demi lembar buku tersebut. Tak heran jika anyirnya darah masih begitu terasa menusuk hidung. Siapapun yang membacanya pasti merinding.

Tapi, setiap apapun yang Akashi lakukan pastilah memiliki alasan. Ia melakukan itu semua karena cepat atau lambat, Seiryuuto pasti akan menemukan buku yang sengaja ia ekspos terang-terangan itu. Ia ingin menguji setingkat apa dewasanya yang dimiliki sang anak. Dan hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan.

Seiryuuto sudah sangat pintar untuk menimang-nimang di antara pilihan yang sulit.

Buku harian Akashi selalu memiliki lembar yang tipis. Sehingga jika dilipat, maka lipatannya tak akan ketara saking tipisnya. Akashi memanfaatkan hal tersebut dan melipat semua kertas di bukunya. Lalu, ia akan selalu meneteskan darahnya sendiri pada buku tersebut. Ritual gila itu sudah ia lakukan selama 7 tahun lamanya. Dan semua itu hanya untuk mengetes Seiryuuto.

Kertas tersebut memang tipis, tapi bersifat tidak menyerap air. Sehingga darah yang menetes akan mengering bagaikan cat amis yang melapisinya.

Dengan kata lain, siapapun yang membaca buku tersebut, pasti akan membuka lipatan itu untuk melihat tulisannya, bukan? Maka secara otomatis, darah-darah kering tersebut akan retak dan mengelupas dari kertas itu. Sehingga Akashi dapat mengetahui jika ada yang membaca bukunya atau tidak.

"Hm, aku jadi mengingat salah satu kejadian yang aku tulis di sini..." Akashi bergumam rendah sembari menatap sebuah foto Kuroko yang hancur lebur di tangannya.

.

"_KAU PUAS SEKARANG, HAH?!"_

_Akashi Seijuuro, berteriak keras dengan jambakan rambut yang ikut menyertai gema suaranya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat frustasi. Kini ia hanya menggunakan kemeja biru muda yang lengannya ia gulung hingga siku. Jas abu-abunya sudah terlempar entah kemana._

_Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa memandang takut-takut kepada sosok pemuda merah tua yang mengamuk di hadapannya. Melampiaskan segala yang menumpuk dalam hatinya. Dan itu semua dibebankan pada dirinya._

"_A-Akashi-kun... aku ti-"_

"_AKU MUAK DENGANMU, KAU TAHU?!"_

_Sebuah gebrakan meja yang terdengar sangat keras telah menghentikan ucapan sekaligus memperkecil nyali kuroko untuk berusaha menghibur keturunan keluarga Akashi tersebut._

_Nafas Akashi sungguh berat, keringat mengalir deras dari ujung pelipisnya, matanya menatap bengis ke arah Kuroko, kepalan tangannya bergetar, menahan agar tidak langsung menghabisi pemuda dengan surai biru muda yang lembut._

"_Aka-"_

"_Bagaimana bisa... BAGAIMANA BISA, KUROKO?!"_

'_BRUK'_

"_Ugh..."_

_Kuroko merasa jika ia tidak bisa merasakan rahangnya lagi. Cengkraman Akashi begitu kasar dan keras. Baru saja Akashi menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok. Keras sekali. Sungguh, rasa sakitnya mulai menjalar dan menyiksa kepala Kuroko. Darah segar mulai turun untuk meramaikan pelipis kanannya._

_Mata Akashi benar-benar buas. Ia tengah berada dalam posisi emosi tingkat tinggi. Semua ini karena pemuda biru muda yang ketakutan menatapnya. Semua itu karena pemuda biru muda yang merebut segala miliknya. Semua itu karena Kuroko... yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh di hadapan seluruh keluarga besarnya._

"_Dengarkan aku... Akash-"_

"_AKU MEMBENCIMU, KUROKO!" Akashi menghantamkan kepala Kuroko ke tembok untuk sekali lagi. Kuroko benar-benar merasa jika tulang tengkoraknya mungkin saja hancur. Kini hidungnya juga telah mengeluarkan darah. Hantaman Akashi telah berhasil memecahkan beberapa pembuluh darah dalam tubuhnya._

"_Kau..." Akashi mendesis tajam. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi anak angkat Okaa-sama?"_

_Kuroko bungkam. Ia tidak ingin membahas permasalahan ini lagi. Sudah cukup, Kuroko tidak menginginkan semua kekayaan keluarga Akashi. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kasih sayang dari sebuah keluarga yang benar-benar Kuroko rindukan. Hidup bertahun-tahun dalam lingkup panti asuhan, membuatnya tak mengenal langsung apa arti orang tua yang sesungguhnya. Dan ia sangat ingin merasakannya._

_Sampai saat itu, ibu Akashi datang ke panti asuhan yang membesarkan Kuroko. Ketika itu, wanita cantik tersebut menghendaki seorang anak berumur 17 yang bisa di andalkan dan memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan pemilik panti asuhan memilih Kuroko sebagai jawaban atas keinginan ibunda Akashi._

_Tanpa di duga-duga, begitu ia masuk ke dalam lingkup keluarga Akashi, ibunda Akashi langsung saja mengumumkan jika Kuroko-lah yang akan mewarisi segala jenis kekayaan keluarga Akashi yang telah ditinggalkan oleh mendiang Ayahanda Akashi yang telah meninggal._

_Tentu saja Kuroko terkejut bukan main. Apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya menjadi seorang pengurus kekayaan keluarga Akashi? Entah benar atau tidak, Kuroko hanya merasa dimanfaatkan saja. Ia tidak benar-benar dianggap sebagai seorang anak. Ia hanya di anggap sebagai penjalan perusahaan keluarga Akashi yang sempat di bekukan selama 3 bulan lantaran belum ada yang sanggup memegangnya kembali._

_Sejak saat itulah Akashi membenci Kuroko. Ia membenci Kuroko yang mendapatkan segala yang ia miliki. Ketika dulu, Akashi bukanlah seorang pria dengan wibawa tinggi dan memiliki intelektual tingkat dewa. Melainkan seorang remaja angkuh yang hobinya mempermainkan banyak orang. Untuk bagian yang itu, Kuroko merasa jika Akashi memang pantas untuk di gantikan, namun ia berharap agar itu bukan dirinya._

_Belum sempat Kuroko memikirkan hal tersebut lebih jauh, sebuah gunting telah menancap tepat di samping matanya. Membuat kelopak mata bagian bawahnya mengeluarkan darah kembali. Sepertinya Akashi benar-benar menyukai darahnya..._

_Merasa jika dirinya dalam bahaya, Kuroko segera bangkit untuk berlari menjauh dari Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi kembali mengambil gunting merah yang sempat melukai Kuroko itu, dan membawanya ikut serta dalam pencarian Kuroko._

_Kuroko berniat berlari keluar kelas. Kuroko dan Akashi berbicara dalam ruang kelas Kuroko yang lebih dulu sepi ketimbang kelas Akashi. Sehingga pemuda berjulukan 'emperor' itu lebih memilih untuk berbicara dalam kelas Kuroko._

_Sedikit lagi pemuda biru muda itu akan menggapai kenop pintu, sayangnya kedua kakinya di tarik kasar oleh Akashi. Kuroko jatuh terserembab dengan keadaan bibir yang robek akibat menghantam lantai. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kuroko meringis. Kini kedua matanya telah berkaca-kaca, tak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya._

_Sang emperor menyeringai kejam. Ia menarik Kuroko untuk menjauh dari pintu, sebelum si pemuda biru muda menarik kaki meja belajar yang tak jauh darinya, dan menghantamkannya tepat ke tulang kering Akashi. "ARRGH!"_

_Akashi meringis memegangi kaki kanannya yang terasa sakit. Kuroko mencoba untuk memanfaatkan celah yang ada untuk berlari dari pemuda gila bersurai merah tersebut. Hanya saja, pening yang melandanya itu membuat dirinya tak mampu berbuat lebih banyak._

_Tubuhnya yang mencoba untuk berdiri itu terjatuh dengan suara keras. Kuroko benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. Darah yang banyak mengucur dari tubuhnya membuat penglihatannya buram. Kuroko mulai merayap, berharap jika ia bisa menemukan seseorang untuk bisa membantunya untuk lepas dari masalah mengerikan ini._

"_Hoo~ mau lari kemana, __**Tetsuya**__ sayang?"_

_Kuroko membeku. Akashi telah berdiri di belakangnya. Sangat mengerikan tatkala mendengar suara rendah pemilik mata heterokrom tersebut dari dekat. Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke belakang, dan benar saja... Akashi benar-benar menatapnya dengan tajam serta tepat sasaran._

_Kuroko memutar tubuhnya untuk duduk. Mengindari wajahnya yang sudah babak belur dari lantai. Sementara Akashi terus bersingut untuk maju, Kuroko terus memundurkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Ketakutan serta kesakitan yang berpadu menjadi satu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Hingga akhirnya..._

_...Kuroko terpojok oleh tembok yang dengan sialnya berada di belakangnya. Ekspresi ketakutan semakin terlihat dengan respon tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat. Di depannya, Akashi telah berdiri angkuh dengan sebuah gunting merah yang berada di tangan kirinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko dengan perlahan. Seringai keji penuh dengan kemenangan kini terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan._

"_Kenapa, Tetsuya? Takut?"_

_Sang Kaisar berambut merah itu menarik kedua pergelangan kaki Kuroko kuat-kuat, membuatnya terpelanting dan terlentang di atas lantai. Jerit kesakitan ia lontarkan tatkala kepalanya terantuk keras ke lantai. Namun sayang, Akashi tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Akashi justru bersingut untuk menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu._

"_Kuizinkan kau untuk duduk di tahta yang sama sepertiku, Tetsuya-" Akashi kembali menyeringai sembari melepaskan dasi abu-abunya dengan perlahan. "-tapi kau harus membayarnya~" dan kini dasi tersebut telah Akashi ikatkan dengan kencang pada kedua pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang ia tarik ke atas._

_Air mata kini menggenang pada pelupuk mata biru muda Kuroko. "A-Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Akashi-kun?"_

_Tatapan mata Akashi berubah menjadi pandangan posesif dalam sepersekian detik. Ia segera memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko yang berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya menampilan senyum meremehkan yang semakin membuat sosok di bawahnya itu gemetar ketakutan. "Segalanya yang ada padamu, Tetsuya!"_

_Dan Akashi segera mengaitkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Kuroko dengan kasar._

.

Akashi terkekeh sendiri. Ia ingat betul betapa dirinya menikmati saat-saat memiliki Tetsunya-**nya** sepenuhnya. Itu merupakan pengalaman pertama mereka masing-masing. Meskipun sikap mereka ketika di SMA begitu berbeda, namun kejadian itu merupakan awal dari segala cerita yang tercipta saat ini.

Entahlah. Akashi bingung, untuk merasa bersyukur atau malah menyesal.

Tapi satu yang ia tahu... ia terperangkap dalam zona jatuh cinta pada Kuroko tetsuya.

"Meski sulit, jika anak itu adalah Seiryuuto, aku rasa tidak apa-apa..." gumamnya sembari menunjukkan senyum tulus. Ia merogoh sebuah _cutter_ merah dari dalam celana dasarnya, dan berniat untuk kembali menyayat jemarinya dan meneteskan darah tersebut ke lembaran buku sakral miliknya.

'_Crash!'_ Seunyum tulus Akashi berubah menjadi seringai tatkala tiga jemari tangan kirinya telah mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Akashi membawa lidahnya untuk menjilati darah yang mengalir deras hingga mengotori lantai.

Sementara jemari tangan kirinya sibuk meneteskan darah pada lembaran buku yang diiringi dengan jilatan-jilatan Akashi, tangan kanan pemuda bersurai merah itu merogoh _i-phone_ nya dan segera mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. Midorima Shintaro.

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Seiryuuto menyembulkan wajahnya dari dalam air. Wuh, untung saja ia pandai berenang seperti Akashi. Sehingga kolam dengan kedalam 2 meter tersebut bukanlah masalah besar bagi Seiryuuto.

Bocah berkulit pucat tersebut mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika tadi Seiryuuto merasa sedikit ketakutan. Namun ia bisa melewati ide gilanya tersebut dengan lancar. Iangatkan ia untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kuroko di sekolah nanti. Berkat desainnya, rumah megah tersebut memiliki sebuah kolam yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Seiryuuto.

Ia mencium bau khas kaporit yang bercampur bau amis. Bocah itu memperhatikan air di sekitarnya, dan ia mendapati bahwa banyak darah yang telah mengelilinginya. Seiryuuto sadar, jika ia tengah berada dalam air yang terdapat banyak darah seseorang.

Seiryuuto merasa bahwa dirinya tidak mengalami luka apapun. Ia berani menyimpulkan bahwa itu bukanlah darahnya. Air kaporit yang berwarna kehijauan, menjadikan darah tersebut sulit untuk terlarut dalam air. Sehingga warna kemerahan masih nampak jelas di bawah sorotan matahari.

_Ada orang yang juga baru saja terjatuh dari tempat yang sama dengan Seiryuuto._

Dingin mulai menusuk tubuhnya. Hei, kalian ingat bukan, jika saat ini tengah musim dingin? Berada di dalam kolam luar rumah bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus. Dengan bibir yang sedikit gemetar, bocah dengan helaian merah tua itu segera keluar dari dalam kolam. Jersey Tim Basket SD Teikou yang berwarna putih-hitam kini telah berubah menjadi merah-hitam. Sial, mungkin karena darah tersebut.

Begitu ia naik ke atas, jejak kaki berdarah yang memanjang hingga keluar gerbang telah menarik perhatiannya. "Jejak kaki siapa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kini tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia bingung sendiri bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke dalam rumah tanpa ketahuan sang Ayah. Huh, seharusnya ia lebih memikirkan hal-hal yang memiliki resiko tinggi terlebih dahulu.

Seiryuuto merutuki kebodohannya.

"Eh, Seiryuuto-_sama_?" seorang wanita tua dengan guratan keriput yang jelas berjalan menghampiri Seiryuuto. Wanita tersebut menggunakan pita berwarna merah sebagai dasi untuk seragamnya. Itu menandakan jika wanita tersebut merupakan seorang kepala pelayan.

_Good_! Pelayan tersebut merupakan pelayan kepercayaan Akashi dan juga Seiryuuto. Karena wanita tersebut sudah mengabdi pada keluarga mereka sejak Akashi masih SD, sehingga Seiryuuto juga merasa percaya pada wanita lansia itu.

"_Baa-chan!_" Seiryuuto senang bukan main. Kini ia bisa segera berganti baju dan mengikuti jejak kaki yng mencurigakan tersebut.

Wanita tua itu telah berada di depan Seiryuuto. Bocah kecil tersebut berbisik padanya untuk segera megambilkan pakaian serta perlengkapan musim dinginnya di dalam kamar, lalu segera berikan kepadanya dengan di bungkus plastik hitam. Sehingga jika Akashi bertanya, wanita itu bisa berkata jika itu hanyalah sampah yang perlu di buang.

"Ingat ya, _Baa-chan._ Saat dimasukkan ke dalam plastik, bajunya jangan dalam keadaan terlipat. Acak-acak saja. Agar plastiknya terlihat lebih gembung."

"_Hai'_, Seiryuuto-_sama_."

Dengan berlalunya wanita tua tersebut, Seiryuuto segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di pos satpam yang menjaga rumahnya, lalu segera membasuh diri di sana.

.

Seiryuuto sudah memakai pakaian kering kembali. Kini ia menggunakan baju lengan panjang berwarna merah tua yang dilapisi dengan _sweater_ putih. Lehernya terbelit syal berwarna hitam dan sarung tangan dengan warna yang sama. Sepatunya berwarna merah dengan kaus kaki setinggi betis berwarna putih. Celana jeans hitam yang membaluti kakinya juga sudah mampu memberikan kehangatan pada Seiryuuto.

Seiryuuto hendak segera berlari untuk menemukan orang yang telah meninggalkan jejak kaki tersebut, jika saja wanita tua itu tak memanggilnya kembali.

"Seiryuuto-_sama_..."

Bocah itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat, membuat helai merahnya itu mengikuti gerakannya. "Ada apa, _Baa-chan_?"

Seiryuuto belum siap, namun sebuah _skateboard_ telah terlempar ke arahnya. Untung saja gerak reflek Seiryuuto dalam bermain basket sangat bagus. Jadi, ia tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya _skateboard hitam-merah_ yang menghantam keningnya.

"Bawa itu. Saya yakin jika itu akan berguna." ucap wanita itu dengan senyum kecil ala seorang yang sudah renta.

Seiryuuto benar-benar senang. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis. Senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun kecuali Kuroko, Akashi, dan Kiseki no Sedai.

"_Arigatou, Baa-chan!_" Seiryuuto menjeritkan rasa terimakasihnya seiring dengan tubuhnya yang meluncur jauh lebih cepat ke arah gerbang dengan sebuah _skteboard_ miliknya. Seiryuuto memiliki hobi lain selain bermain basket dan belajar. Yaitu adalah _skateboard_.

"Maafkan saya, Seijuuro-_sama_..." wanita tua itu berkata setelah kepergian Seiryuuto. Air mata mulai turun untuk menganak sungai pada pipinya yang sudah memiliki kerutan. "Saya telah membimbing Seiryuuto-_sama_ untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya..."

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chapter 4 : "Haemolacria – Penyebab Seiryuuto tidak ingin menangis."**

_Seiryuuto berhasil. Ia telah berhasil menembak Haizaki tepat dibagian pergelangan kaki kirinya. Kini pemuda tersebut tak akan bisa lari kemana-mana._

"_ARRGHH!"_

_Haizaki mengerang kesakitan. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah dirinya sudah cukup kuat dan cepat untuk mengelabui Seiryuuto? Tapi kenapa bocah tersebut masih bisa membaca gerakannya, bahkan bisa menembakkan peluru tersebut begitu tepat mengenai sasaran?_

"_Hei! K*parat! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah itu Emperor Eye yang sama seperti mata Ayahmu?"_

_Seiryuuto tak bergeming. Wajahnya menunduk dengan begitu dalam. Juntaian helai crimson_ _menutupi paras wajahnya yang tampan. Tangan kirinya menutupi mata kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap setia memegangi pistol perak yang masih mengeluarkan reaksi asap atas tembakannya pada kaki Haizaki._

"_Seperti katamu tadi... aku bukan anak kecil. Aku ini monster..."_

_Seiryuuto segera tertawa mengerikan. Membahana dan memberikan kesan ketakutan srta terror yang luar biasa berat. Tetesan-tetesan darah mulai berjatuhan dan menubruk lantai tempat Seiryuuto menunduk. Tempat Seiryuuto berpijak perlahan dibanjiri oleh tetesan darah kental yang merah pekat._

"_Seperti katamu tadi... aku memang sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang anak kecil...hiks..."_

_Untuk kali ini, Seiryuuto menangis. Ya, ia menangis setelah sekian tahun. Mulanya ia terisak pelan. Namun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin keras. Suara tangis tersebut begitu pilu dan sedih. Namun, dalam sekejap saja suara tangis tersebut berubah menjadi gema tawa Seiryuuto yang mengerikan._

"_Aku perkenalkan padamu, ini bukanlah Emperor Eye-" perlahan, Seiryuuto mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah berlumuran darah kental. Seiryuuto menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk berhenti menutupi mata kirinya. Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah, kedua mata Haizaki yang membulat sempurna penuh keterkejutan._

"_-tapi ini adalah __**Chain Eye**__!" mata kiri Seiryuuto telah berubah menjadi emas dengan lelehan air mata darah yang membasahi sweater putihnya..._

.

.

Author's note :

Halo Minna-san! Akhirnya saya bisa kembali _update_ untuk chapter yang selanjutnya. Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan jelek banget, habisnya saya merasa frustasi akibat Try Out Fisika yang soalnya uhh... **mudah**! T_T

Entahlah, saya susah sekali untuk berdamai dengan pelajaran yang berjudul 'FISIKA' tersebut.

Maka, mungkin saya jadi agak terbawa suasana ketika melanjutkan cerita ini. )

Hehe, saya minta maaf ya, Minna-san~

Dan maaf juga saya belum bisa bales review lewat PM sekarang, karena kuota modem saya yang ngajak ribut. Mungkin saya baru bisa membalasnya besok. Terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian semua yang telah mereview serta membaca cerita aneh nan berbelit-belit kepunyaan saya ini. Saya senang sekali. :*

Oke, sampai jumpa minggu depan! :D

**RnR~**


	5. Haemolacria

PS : _**Haemolacria**_ ( Menangis Darah ). _Haemolacria adalah_ kondisi fisik yang menyebabkan seseorang untuk memproduksi air mata yang sebagian terdiri dari darah ketika menangis. Pokoknya kasihan sekali yang mengidap penyakit langka seperti ini. Mereka mudah sekali terkena _anemia_ akut lantaran jika sudah menangis, darah yang keluar itu tidak tanggung-tanggung. Tapi terkadang, efek _Haemolacria_ berbeda-beda setiap orangnya. Dan di sini, saya membuat Seiryuuto makin sengsara dengan penyakit ini. Hoho~ #Taboked

* * *

><p>"<em>Arigatou, Baa-chan!" Seiryuuto menjeritkan rasa terimakasihnya seiring dengan tubuhnya yang meluncur jauh lebih cepat ke arah gerbang dengan sebuah skteboard miliknya. Seiryuuto memiliki hobi lain selain bermain basket dan belajar. Yaitu adalah skateboard.<em>

"_Maafkan saya, Seijuuro-sama..." wanita tua itu berkata setelah kepergian Seiryuuto. Air mata mulai turun untuk menganak sungai pada pipinya yang sudah memiliki kerutan. "Saya telah membimbing Seiryuuto-sama untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Winter Heart © Mizuno Yozora**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, BL, YAOI, MxM, M-PREG, OOC SEKALI!, TYPO(s), OC!AkaKuro's Child**

**.**

**:: Chapter 4 ::**

"**Haemolacria – Penyebab Seiryuuto tidak ingin menangis.****"**

* * *

><p><em>Tentu saja aku mencintai Okaa-sama.<em>

_Tentu saja aku menyayangi Otou-sama._

_Tentu saja..._

_Sebagai seorang anak, aku memang harus melakukannya..._

* * *

><p>Kota Tokyo itu semakin diselimuti oleh warna putih. Rintik salju mulai mewarnai hari yang masih berada di tengah siang ini. Suhu kota semakin menurun. Langit yang tadinya cerah, kini telah beralih warna menjadi sendu. Suasana benar-benar menunjukkan jika sekarang ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berkelana keluar rumah. Tapi, seorang bocah kecil berumur 7 tahun dengan zodiak <em>capricorn<em> itu tetap melajukan _skateboard _miliknya dengan kencang. Menerobos beberapa pejalan kaki yang tergolong sepi di sekitar trotoar jalan.

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat rambut merah dengan poninya yang panjang itu berkibar-kibar. Beberapa kali Seiryuuto kita ini harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata yang selalu tertusuk surainya sendiri. Seiryuuto dongkol dalam hati. _'Mungkin, aku harus segera memangkas rambutku seperti model rambut Otou-sama'_.

Bagaimana tidak dongkol? Jika sudah setengah jam lamanya bocah kecil itu berkeliling-keliling dengan _skateboard_nya, namun tidak mendapatkan hasil-hasil apa-apa?

Jika boleh jujur, ini adalah tindakan Seiryuuto yang paling sembrono dalam hidupnya. Bercak-bercak darah yang telah ia ikuti semakin lama semakin kering dan menipis. Salju-salju yang bertebaran telah menghapus jejak-jejak penting bagi Seiryuuto. Dan bocah kecil berparas tampan itu benar-benar menyesal dengan ini semua.

Seiryuuto memiliki rasa untuk mengikuti jejak darah itu dengan sendirinya. Naluri alamiah seorang anak kecil yang penasaran telah membuatnya melakukan hal yang tidak dipikirkan secara matang terlebih dahulu. Oh, seharusnya ia tahu jika ini akan terjadi.

"Sialan..." gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Anak dari pasangan Akashi dan Kuroko itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan laju _skateboard_-nya. Ia turun, lalu menginjak ujung dari papan _skateboard_ hitam-merah itu dan membuatnya melayang. Dan dengan satu tangan, anak itu telah menagkapnya dengan mudah.

Untuk rehat sejenak, Seiryuuto memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir trotoar sembari memandangi beberapa kendaraan dan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Mata dengan dua warna berlawanan itu memandang lelah pada apa yang dilihatnya. Mata merahnya terlihat sadis dan keji pada satu sisi, namun terasa begitu melindungi dengan tulus. Sedangkan mata birunya yang datar terlihat begitu cerah dan lembut, penuh dengan kepolosan yang begitu manis.

Asal kalian tahu saja, semua cerminan sikap itu ada pada dirinya. Setidaknya, itu merupakan suatu aset penting yang harus dijaganya baik-baik. Hal itu menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar keturunan asli dari Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Asli. Dan benar-benar SUNGGUHAN.

Awalnya, tak ada satupun dari pemandangan di depannya yang mampu menarik perhatian dari sang bocah kepala merah. Namun, ada satu gambaran di mana seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira sebaya dengan dirinya, tengah merengek kepada sang ibu yang menggandeng tangannya. Seiryuuto mengerenyitkan dahinya begitu melihat adegan tersebut. Mungkin dalam benaknya, anak tersebut sangatlah manja untuk ukuran bocah yang terlalu cepat dewasa seperti Seiryuuto.

Tapi begitu melihat senyum menawan dari sang ibu, Seiryuuto terdiam. Tangan kanan yang memangku dagunya itu terlihat sedikit mengencangkan kepalan tangannya. Matanya yang unik itu memandang tajam pada pemandangan di depannya. Tepat ketika wanita paruh baya itu menggendong putra kesayangannya itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Huwaaa! _Kaa-chan_! Aku mau _ice cream_!" rengek bocah kecil dengan surai hitam legam dalam gendongan sang ibu.

Dengan sabarnya sang ibu membelai lembut kepala sang anak, lalu menciumnya pelan. "Sekarang kan musim dingin. Kalau Ken-_chan_ sakit, bagaimana?" ujarnya dengan begitu lembut dan keibuan. Seiryuuto langsung mengingat bagaimana baik dan lembutnya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tapi-Tapi, kan ada _Kaa-chan_ yang merawat aku nanti!" si anak tetap berusaha keras untuk membujuk sang ibu.

Sang ibu tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu terlihat jika ia menyayangi bocah kecil dalam gendongannya itu. Lalu dengan sekali kecupan di pipi, maka sang ibu menganggukkan kepala dan menyentil pelan hidung sang anak. "Baik, baik. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang _Tou-chan_, ya? Ini rahasia kita berdua. Janji?"

Si anak mengangguk cepat dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Melihat jika sang ibu mengulurkan jemari kelingking tangan kanannya, anak itu segera menggamit jari tersebut dengan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil. Ia mengucapkan sebuah janji kecil yang terdengar begitu lugu. "Janji! Ini rahasia aku dengan _Kaa-chan_!" si anak berteriak senang, lalu turun dari gendongan ibunya.

Merekapun berlalu. Sang anak yang menarik jemari kelingking ibunya, lalu ibunya tertawa-tawa akan kelucuan anaknya sendiri. Dan dengan itu semua, Seiryuuto merasa sesak. Ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan dalam batinnya, namun ia tidak tahu itu apa.

Ia merasa... ada yang hilang...

Seiryuuto menggingit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan genangan 'air' yang mulai melanda pelupuk mata. Namun, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya itu mengusap-ngusap matanya yang terasa panas dan ingin mengeluarkan 'air mata'. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia ingin mencegahnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak boleh...

Ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan ayahnya...

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kaleng hangat berwarna putih mendarat tepat ke pangkuannya. Tentu saja siapapun yang dilempari seperti itu akan terkejut. Maka Seiryuuto melepaskan kedua matanya untuk menatap aneh pada kaleng yang berlabel sebuah merek susu ternama. Siapa yang melemparnya?

"Kurasa, hari di luar cukup dingin. Mau mampir ke rumah?"

Seiryuuto menengadahkan kepalanya, dan menatap seorang pria dengan kemeja putih tipis yang tersenyum –menyeringai- ke arahnya. Lengan baju bagian kirinya berlumuran darah, dan tepat pada bagian lengan atasnya, terdapat sebuah perban yang diikat kencang seolah menutupi sebuah pendarahan akibat luka. Dengan semuanya, itu juga memancing seringai Seiryuuto.

"Haizaki Shougo." Seiryuuto mendesis tak suka.

Pria dengan rambut abu-abu panjang(*) nan berantakkan itu makin menyeringai. Ia memegang kepala Seiryuuto dan mengelusnya 'pelan'. "Kau, kukira kau menyukai rasa _vanilla_. Benarkah itu?" tanya pemuda dengan anting-anting di setiap telinganya itu.

"Ya. Aku sangat menyukai _vanilla_." Seiryuuto menjawab sekenanya. Ia tahu arah dari pembicaraan ini akan melenceng ke mana.

"Hahaha. Kau benar-benar anaknya Kuroko!" Haizaki tertawa. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit lantaran tertawanya sangatlah berlebihan. Ya, tawa meremehkan. Benar-benar meremehkan. Dan itu membuat Seiryuuto memasang ekspresi menusuk. Datar seperti ibunya, dan dingin seperti ayahnya.

"Hentikan tawamu. Katakan saja apa maumu hingga membawaku kemari, Haizaki-_**san**_."

Haizaki benar-benar menghentikan tawanya. Tergantikan oleh tatapan tajam penuh kebencian dari pria bersurai kelabu berantakan itu. "Untuk membunuhmu, bocah." dan juga sebuah acungan pisau panjang yang mengarah tepat ke permata biru Seiryuuto.

"Tsk, kau tidak bia melihat sikon, ya? Di sini banyak orang, bodoh. Turunkan pisaumu." Seiryuuto berdecak sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah seribu, menghindari kemungkinan terburuk dari situasi ini.

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Kuroko membenahi tas bawaannya. Jam pulang SD Teikou telah berlalu, dan itu artinya ia harus segera pergi menuju tempat Murasakibara. Ia yakin jika pemuda ungu itu pasti sudah menantinya. Ia tidak ingin membuat temannya itu menunggu lama. Dan lagi, Kuroko juga ingin segera mencicipi rasa _vanilla cup cake_ yang telah sengaja dibuat oleh Murasakibara. Hm, rasanya pasti enak.

"Kuroko, mau aku antar? Sekalian aku ingin menuju rumah sakit." Midorima menawari Kuroko dengan alasan penipuan. Rumah sakit? Ahaha! Katakan saja jika kau ingin segera pergi ke rumah Akashi Seijuuro. Siapa tahu, pemuda mungil tersebut bisa mengingat sosok yang telah menjadi suaminya hingga sekarang itu.

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari memejamkan mata, lalu membuka matanya lagi setelah usai. Ia menarik tas jinjingnya yang berwarna kelabu, lalu beranjak dari kursi wali kelas 3-A yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya duduk. "Terimakasih, Midorima-_kun_. Tapi Momoi-_san_ mengirimiku pesan jika ia akan kemari sebentar lagi, jadi tidak perlu." Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sebagai bentuk formalitas. Ciri khas seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu sopan kepada siapapun.

Tapi jangan harap dia bisa bersikap 'sopan' kepada seseorang yang telah membuatnya lupa ingatan. Bersyukurlah bahwa ia belum mengingat apapun mengenai masa lalu kelamnya...

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Midorima melepaskan jas putih panjangnya, membiarkan kemeja hijau yang ia kenakan terekspos jelas. Ia melirik jam tangan, lalu kembali melirik ke arah Kuroko yang masih memandangi dirinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik sebuah pesan kepada seseorang. Begitu ia merasa jika kegiatannya sudah selesai, Midorima melipat asal jas putihnya, lalu menggantungkannya pada lengan kiri.

Melihat Midorima yang mulai beranjak pergi dari kelas, Kuroko memberikan senyumnya seraya berkata "Hati-hati, Midorima-_kun."_

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan badannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membalas perkataan Kuroko yang baru saja memberinya rambu-rambu agar selamat sampai tujuan. "Ya, Terimakasih."

Akhirnya, Midorima berlalu dari pandangan mata biru cerah Kuroko.

.

**Form : Midorima Shintaro**

**To : Momoi Satsuki**

"**Momoi, setelah giliranku, tolong jaga Kuroko baik-baik."**

"**Tapi, aku bicara begini bukan berarti aku peduli padanya!"**

**.**

Midorima melangkah keluar gedung SD Teikou dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia mencoba untuk mempersingkat waktu yang terbuang dan segera menuju ke rumah Akashi. Jarang-jarang pemuda dengan warna mata unik itu meminta –memerintahkan- dirinya untuk menemuinya secara langsung di ruang kerja. Ini pasti sesuatu yang penting, dan jika itu benar-benar penting, maka Midorima sesegera mungkin melajukan mobil sport hitamnya yang telah ia naiki ini.

Mencoba berfikiran positif, Midorima memacu cepat kendaraannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Memang ia sedang terburu-buru untuk mengejar waktu, namun Midorima adalah tipe laki-laki yang waras dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan nyawanya begitu saja hanya karena nafsunya untuk berkuasa di tengah jalan. Yap, kebut-kebutan.

Seumur hidup, Midorima tak akan melakukannya.

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Kuroko menatap pintu kelas yang telah di tutup oleh Midorima. Sekarang ia telah sendirian, dan tak ada satupun yang menemaninya. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Entah mengapa, ia sangat tidak menyukai kesendirian. Ia sangat tidak menyukai kesepian. Ia sangat tidak suka… ditinggalkan...

Namun, Kuroko sadar diri jika seluruh temannya itu telah memiliki urusan pribadi menyangkut kelangsungan hidup masing-masing. Mereka bukan lagi siswa SMA atau Mahasiswa Universitas seperti dulu. Mereka kini telah menjadi 'orang', dan waktu kebersamaan mungkin akan lebih termakan oleh jadwal kerja bagi karier hidup.

Kuroko tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya ditinggalkan dalam rangka apapun itu menyakitkan hatinya.

Sangat sakit...

'**BRAKK!'**

Pintu kelas yang tertutup beberapa saat yang lalu itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka keras oleh seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda yang cantik. Tubuhnya terbalut sebuah jacket _jeans_ dengan rok biru dongker selutut, _long-_boots hitam menjadi alas kakinya, leher jenjangnya tertutup oleh sebuah syal biru muda dengan paduan merah terang yang indah. Rambutnya yang kini telah bertambah panjang itu tergerai bebas ke belakang dan jepitan biru muda yang ikut menghiasi poninya.

Dialah, Momoi Satsuki. Seorang asisten pelatih Tim Basket Nasional Jepang U-17, sekaligus pelatih Tim Basket Touou Gakuen. Setidaknya, mengabdi kepada sekolah terdahulu merupakan sebuah kesenangan baginya.

"Momoi-san, pelan-pelan membukanya. Kau menyebabkan keributan." Kuroko meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Membuat pose manis dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Momoi yang kedua tangannya tengah memegang banyak plastik berisi belanjaanpun hanya bisa memasang cengiran khasnya, seraya berkata, "_Teehee_, _gomen teba~_".

Kuroko memandangi gadi-wanita yang sifatnya tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun itu. Sudah berapa tahun berlalu semenjak ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya di masa SMA, namun Momoi tidak pernah menunjukkan suatu tanda-tanda perubahan dalam sikapnya yang Kuroko akui sangat kekanak-kanakkan itu. Dan satu pula yang masih Kuroko ketahui hingga sekarang, perasaan Momoi terhadap dirinya juga belum pernah berubah. Ya, ga-wanita itu masih mencintai Kuroko hingga sekarang.

_-Huh, sulit sekali untuk menyebutnya sebagai seorang wanita-_

Tapi yang ia senangi dari Momoi adalah, wanita itu tidak pernah egois dalam hal cinta. Ia tetap menanti Kuroko untuk datang padanya. Kapanpun itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah memaksa yang bersangkutan untuk membalas cintanya. Tidak pernah. Ia hanya ingin Kuroko mengetahui apa isi hatinya, namun tetap berhubungan seperti yang biasanya. Momoi tidak suka hal-hal –apapun itu- yang berbau pemaksaan. Ia hanya menginginkan cinta yang tulus tanpa adanya paksaan. Dan kini, Momoi tetap bersikap biasa di hadapan Kuroko, tanpa pernah menyinggung soal perasaannya tersebut.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Momoi-lah yang telah berperan banyak dalam acara pernikahan Kuroko dengan Akashi. Ia melakukannya dengan senang hati, meski rasa cintanya terhadap Kuroko harus mengalah. Wanita yang hebat.

"Kau baru dari mana, Momoi-_san_?" tanya Kuroko yang kini matanya telah melirik ke arah tiga plastik putih besar yang dibawanya dengan susah payah.

Momoi mengikuti arah pandang Kuroko pada kedua tangannya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ahahaha. Aku baru dari _mini-market_, Tetsu-_kun_. Muk-_kun_ memintaku untuk membeli beberapa bahan kue untuknya."

Kuroko memandangi kedua tangan Momoi yang telah memerah dan lecet di sana-sini. Perjalanan dari Touou _Gakuen_ menuju SD Teikou bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat. Kasihan, tangannya hingga menjadi seperti itu. Dengan lembut, Kuroko menarik dua plastik dari tangan Momoi, lalu membawanya. Mencoba untuk membantu makhluk merah muda di depannya.

"Kalau dibawa bersama-sama, rasanya akan menjadi lebih ringan." Kuroko berujar dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil pada sosok wanita yang masih terperangah akibat tindakan Kuroko yang secara tak sengaja telah menyentuh tangannya dengan hangat. Pipi Momoi sedikit bersemu, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak berharap lebih dari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ba-Baiklah, Tetsu-_kun_! Ayo segera berangkat!" seru Momoi dengan sedikit kikuk. Merasa jika wanita cerewet di depannya itu kini tengah merasa salah tingkah, Kuroko hanya tersenyum lembut sembari berjalan dan mencoba menyusul Momoi yang kini telah berjalan keluar lebih dahulu.

SD Teikou memiliki sebuah pekarangan sekolah yang luas. Pintu gerbang keluar-masuknya pun terdapat 4 gerbang. Dan yang paling depan merupakan gerbang Utama. Beruntung karena kelas 3A berada di lantai satu dan dekat dengan gerbang utama, sehingga sikepala biru dan merah muda itu tidak harus mengambil rute lebih jauh hanya untuk keluar dari SD mewah itu. Beruntung sekali guru-guru yang bisa mengajar di sana. Pasti gaji-nya sangat tinggi. Hehe.

Momoi Satsuki adalah tipe wanita yang tidak menyukai keheningan. Ia tahu, berjalan dengan seorang pria bernama Kuroko Tetsuya akan menjadi sunyi senyap jika bukan kita sendiri yang membuka suara. Untuk itu, Momoi mengambil posisi di depan Kuroko dan berjalan mundur. Ia tersenyum dan memanggil nama Kuroko dengan manja. "Tetsu-_kun_!"

Kuroko hanya memandangnya datar, lalu mengisyaratkan pada sosok wanita di depannya ini seolah ia mengatakan "Apa?"

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang?"

_**DEG!**_

Pandangan Kuroko kini telah berubah menjadi serius. Ia benar-benar merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini. "Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

Momoi memperlambat langkahnya, wajah cantiknya itu kini cemberut, menyerukan sesak di dada. Bibir tipisnya itu ia gigit untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir, Kuroko benar-benar melupakan Akashi. Padahal niat awalnya adalah, untuk membuktikan jika Kuroko masih mengingat cintanya yang begitu dalam untuk pria dengan segala kemutlakannya itu, dan juga putranya. Tapi ia benar-benar mendapati kenyataan jika memori Kuroko pada masa lalu benar-benar telah kosong mengenai dua orang bermarga 'Akashi' itu.

Sempat termenung lama, Momoi kembali menampakkan senyumnya pada Kuroko. Ia mengambil tiga langkah cepat ke belakang dan berhenti melangkah, lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Mau dengar kisah tentang orang jatuh cinta, tidak?"

Kuroko yang saat ini memang sedang malas bicara, akhirnya menyetujui apa yang Momoi tawarkan. Lebih baik ia mendengarkan sebuah cerita, dari pada Momoi yang justru menyuruhnya untuk bercerita. "Boleh." jawabnya dengan datar.

"Tapi ini kisah cinta di antara dua laki-laki, _lho_!" Momoi masih memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan usil. Ia ingin melihat reaksi seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Kuroko padanya.

"Apa?" Kuroko memandang terkejut pada paras Momoi –meski bagi wanita itu, ekspresi Kuroko masih sangat terbilang minim. "Kau bercanda? Jadi, Momoi-_san_ adalah seorang _fujhosi_?"

Momoi kesal. Sebelum Kuroko sempat mendahuluinya, Momoi berjalan mundur lebih cepat dengan hentakan-hentakan keras. Entah kenapa, Momoi merasa kesal ketika Kuroko tidak kepikiran sama sekali tentang apapun masa lalunya yang merupakan seorang –_ehem-gay-ehem-._ Ayolah, Momoi sudah berusaha keras untuk memendam rasa terlukanya hanya untuk membuat Kuroko kembali mengingat Akashi. Tapi apa? Dirinya malah dikira sebagai seorang _fujhosi_! Yah, meski tak bisa ia ungkiri jika ia mendukung hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko. _Yup!_ Momoi adalah seorang _fujhosi_, khusus untuk pasangan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Pandangannya mengarah kesal pada Kuroko yang membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Momoi melangkah mundur dengan hentakan keras untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tanpa pernah menengok kebelakang, ia berkacak pinggang dan berkata dengan seruan tinggi. "Aku ini bukan _fujhosi_, Tetsu-AKH!"

Dan berakhir dengan sebuah kaleng yang membuatnya terselandung dan hendak jatuh.

Sebelum Momoi terjatuh di depan sebuah gang yang jalannya agak kasar, Kuroko reflek melepaskan kedua kantung plastik yang ada di tangannya, lalu menarik satu tangan wanita merah muda yang tak membawa plastik. Ia menarik tangan Momoi dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir, dan itu membuatnya bergerak bagai seorang **pacar** yang baik.

Wanita itu tak jadi menghantamkan bagian kepalanya ke jalan aspal yang sedikit tajam itu. Sebuah tarikan lembut namun cepat telah menariknya dari kesialan. Tangan kirinya terasa hangat oleh karena genggaman kuat dari sang pemuda biru muda. Tak bisa berbohong, Momoi merasa sangat bahagia sekali.

Hingga tarikan Kuroko terasa tidak normal. Pria itu juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya, tatkala wajah wanita itu semakin mendekat ke dadanya. Dan dalam hitungan detik… hal yang tidak pernah Momoi harapkan namun tidak pernah Momoi tolak, telah terjadi.

Ya, entah karena alasan apa… Kuroko menciumnya…

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Midorima sampai pada halaman depan kediaman keluarga Akashi. Tanpa peduli jika ia menghentikan mobilnya di sembarang tempat, Midorima segera turun dari mobilnya. Ia mengambil langkah besar yang terkesan terburu-buru. Ya, memang ia tengah mencoba untuk mengejar waktu. Tentu saja karena penasaran dan juga tak ingin membuat sang _emperor_ menunggu lama.

Begitu ia sampai di depan pintu kediaman Akashi yang memang sejak awal sudah terbuka, ia sudah disambut oleh beberapa _buttler_ yang membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat mereka pada Midorima. Namun, pemuda dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua iris hijaunya itu tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar membalasnya.

Midorima menggulung kemeja hijaunya hingga sikut sembari berjalan mendekati anak tangga tunggal yang besar. Ketika ia menaikinya, Midorima beralih untuk memegang pegangan di sisi tangga dan menaiki anak tangga dengan bentuk yang memutar itu secara cepat. Beruntung karpet merah dalam setiap bentang anak tangga membuat gaya gesek sepatunya semakin besar, sehingga ia tidak akan mudah tergelincir meski tetap melangkah cepat.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Midorima segera mencari sebuah pintu yang terletak di pojok lantai dua itu. Ia sudah hapal di luar kepala jika ruang kerja Akashi berada di sana. Karena itulah ia segera mengetuk pintunya secara perlahan. Mencoba untuk bertingkah laku sopan, meski yang bersangkutan sudah menyuruhnya untuk langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Akashi, ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?"

Dari dalam, Akashi yang kini telah menggunakan kacamatanya dan berkutat dengan sebuah buku bersampul merah menjawabnya dengan datar dan kecil, yang ajaibnya bisa terdengar secara teramat tajam ke telinga Midorima. "Jika kau masih memiliki kaki untuk melangkah, kusarankan kau untuk segera masuk. Sebelum aku memusnahkannya dengan tanganku sendiri, Shintaro."

Merasa jika apa yang dikatakan Akashi merupakan sebuah 'undangan' dirinya untuk masuk, Midorima segera memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam-

-hanya untuk disambut dengan ceceran darah pekat pada lantai ruang kerja Akashi.

"Hhh…" pemuda dengan surai hijau itu menghela nafas. Ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya itu, hingga memberikan kilatan cahaya yang terpantul. "Kau melakukannya lagi, Akashi?"

Dengan tenang dan anggun, Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, mempetunjukkan tahta merah-emas yang menempati kedua matanya. Pandangannya itu datar dan terkesan menusuk walau sudah terhalang lensa kaca. Belum lagi aura hitam kelam menguar cepat seolah hendak mencekik siapapun yang menganggunya. Namun, pemuda dengan surai _scarlet_ itu tak terlihat ingin memusnahkan Midorima detik itu juga. Ia hanya menunjukkan jika dirinya merupakan seorang manusia kelas atas yang dianugerahi gelar 'bangsawan'.

Heh, pesetan dengan bangsawan! Midorima lebih merasa jika sosok yang identik dengan warna merah di hadapannya itu merupakan jelmaan raja iblis yang entah mengapa berada di dunia manusia.

Oke, alihkan pemikiran Midorima yang _genre_-nya mulai melenceng ke arah _fantasy_.

Akashi menutup buku merahnya perlahan. Ia juga melepaskan kaca mata yang membingkai wajah tampannya. "Aku memang selalu melakukannya selama 7 tahun ini, Shintaro."

Merasa jika berdiri bukanlah sebuah posisi yang enak untuk berbincang, tanpa titah perintah, Midorima segera melesat kearah sofa coklat gelap yang berada tepat di depan meja kerja Akashi. Membuat sang pria hijau itu mampu menatap Akashi secara _face to face_. Mulanya ia berdehem, sebelum ia memulai kembali perkataannya. "Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

Akashi menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya mengaitkan ruas-ruas jemarinya dan membuat kepalanya menumpu di sana. "Tentu saja untuk mengetes anak tercintaku."

"Mengetes? Kau bahkan melakukan hingga sejauh itu?" Midorima menggeretakkan giginya menahan kesal. "Tentu saja dia benar-benar anakmu, Akashi!"

Masih dengan tenang, Akashi memasang senyum damainya sembari memandang Midorima rendah. "Aku tahu. Sangat tahu."

Midorima tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bentuk jalan pikiran Akashi. Menurun, kah? Menanjak? Berkelok? Bergelombang? Atau bahkan jalan buntu? Pria tampan sekaligus menyeramkan itu begitu bisa menunjukkan emosinya secara teratur. Kendali emosinya benar-benar di atas kendali orang-orang biasa. Bahkan hanya dengan tatapan, bagi siapapun yang tak pernah mengenal Akashi, ia akan mengalami trauma berat. Sungguh, tidak ada yang mengada-ada.

Akashi dapat mengatur segala ekspresi maupun emosinya sesuai yang ia mau. Seolah jika hatinya sendiri merupakan sebuah program _software_ yang dapat di _instal_ sesuka hati. Namun, tidak segalanya yang Akashi ingin sembunyikan bisa tertutup rapi dengan aman sendirian. Terdapat dua orang kesayangannya yang mampu membaca apapun gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan. Dan mereka adalah Kuroko dan Seiryuuto.

Bunyi-bunyi retakkan kecil menggema dalam ruangan. Kayu-kayu kecil yang terbakar kobaran api dalam tungku pemanas itu mengeluarkan beberapa bunyi kecil. Menghiasi suhu ruangan kerja Akashi dalam keadaan musim dingin, pria _scarlet_ itu lebih memilih untuk menghidupkan tungku pemanas.

Suhu dalam ruangan tersebut sudah bisa dikatakan hangat dengan temperatur yang pas. Namun, seseorang dengan juntaian surai hijau itu merasa jika saat ini, suhu udara dalam ruang kerja Akashi benar-benar terasa dingin menusuk. Aura dingin Akashi mampu mengalahkan apapun, bahkan hingga tungku pemanas.

"Ayolah, Akashi. Seiryuuto itu benar-benar anakmu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan segala macam tes gila yang tidak ada artinya ini! Kau seolah ingin mengembalikan tragedi 7 tahun sila-"

"-Untuk ukuran seorang Dokter Kejiwaan, kau benar-benar cerewet."

Akashi bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Kaki-kaki atletisnya itu tergerak menuju ke arah rak buku yang menyimpan segala buku hariannya. Mata merahnya menyempatkan diri untuk menunjukkan sorot sendu yang mendalam, sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam dan membawanya ke samping wajah. Menunjukkan buku tersebut secara sengaja pada Midorima yang masih setia berdiam diri di tempatnya duduk.

"Kau tahu buku apa ini?" tanya Akashi mengarah langsung pada inti. Yang tentu saja dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari orang yang baru saja ia tanyakan.

Akashi menghela nafas. Ia membuka belahan buku yang memiliki celah kecil, dan mengambil selembar foto usang dengan berbagai macam baretan gores maupun robek yang disengaja. Kini, posisi buku berpindah pada tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya itu sekarang memegang selembar foto mengerikan di samping wajahnya. "Kau ingat ini, bukan?"

Bulatan hijau itu membesar dalam sekejap. Itu, foto kuroko. Ya, foto Kuroko ketika baru saja pindah dan mendaftar dalam SMA yang sama sepertinya dan juga Akashi. Dan ketika itu, Akashi benar-benar membenci Kuroko tanpa Midorima ketahui apa sebab-musababnya.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana dulu, pria dengan mata belang itu mensayat-sayat foto Kuroko dengan geram. Beberapa robekan dan goresan telah membekas tragis. Bahkan pemuda tersebut dengan gilanya mengenggam _cutter_ merah yang ia gunakan hingga membasai foto tersebut dengan tetesan darahnya sendiri. Akashi bahkan bersumpah akan membuat Kuroko menderita seumur hidupnya-

-tanpa ia ketahui, jika sumpah itu justru membalik dan membuatnya menderita karena Kuroko...

"Kau mengetahui kebiasaanku dalam menulis _diary_, bukan?" kembali, Akashi mengehela nafas dengan titik-titik uap kecil yang menebar di sekitar mulutnya. "_Diary _ini... adalah _Diary_ yang menceritakan dari awal pertemuaku dengan Kuroko, hingga kejadian 7 tahun silam..."

Si dokter kejiwaan membeku. Lidahnya kelu dengan keterkejutan yang sungguh tiada tara. Midorima benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"...dan hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu adalah... fakta bahwa Shougo memiliki _copy_-an dari _diary_ ini. Dan ia datang kembali padaku, hanya untuk membuka lembaran suram itu kembali."

'**BRAK!'**

Midorima tersentak lagi-entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan sirat emosi yang jarang tergambar dalam kilatan matanya. Bahkan lututnya ia biarkan menabrak meja dengan kerasnya tanpa peduli akan rasa sakit. "Dimana? Dimana Seiryuuto?!"

"Sayangnya ia sudah pergi menyusul bedebah tengik itu lebih awal darimu. Dia adalah bocah yang jenius. Dia mendapatkan naluri untuk mengejarnya seorang diri dengan segala kemampuan otaknya. Bukankah itu hebat?" berbanding terbalik dengan sikap yang selama ini Akashi tunjukkan pada Seiryuuto, justru ia terlihat acuh tak acuh akan suatu hal yang bisa saja menimpa Seiryuuto.

Sebagai seorang dokter kejiwaan, tentu saja Midorima mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana mental yang tergolong sehat bagi anak-anak seusia Seiryuuto. Seharusnya, bocah seumuran Seiryuuto tidak perlu ikut terlibat dalam lilitan masalah keluarga yang menyita waktunya untuk bermain dan bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Namun, bocah itu sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam masalah ini. Menjadikannya –atau lebih tepatnya, memaksanya- dewasa sebelum waktunya. Hal itu membuat Midorima merasakan sesak di dada.

Ia tak tahan lagi...

"Kau harus tahu ini, Akashi! Hal yang bagimu membanggakan itulah yang menjadikannya sebagai bocah TIDAK NORMAL untuk anak seusianya yang seharusnya menerima kebahagiaan!"

Dengan bentakan Midorima yang cukup keras itu, berakhir sudah pembicaraan antara mantan kapten dan mantan wakil kapten Tim Basket dari SMA Teikou. Bantingan pintu terdengar nyaring, dan langkah Midorima terdengar memburu menjauhi ruang kerja Akashi. Meninggalkan sosok merah yang masih terdiam memandangi pintu ruang kerjanya yang baru saja terbanting.

Tanpa seorang ketahui, satu titik air mata mengalir perlahan dari mata kanan Akashi. Pria itu membiarkannya seperti itu sembari memberikan senyum pedihnya yang entah tertuju pada siapa. Ia bermonolog sendiri, sembari meremas erat kemeja dibagian hatinya. "Maafkan aku yang selalu menggunakan topeng ini di depan kalian..."

.

"Halo? Aomine! Bantu aku menemukan Seiryuuto! Saat ini, ia tengah mengejar Haizaki Shougo!"

"_Haa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Aku dan Kise baru saja mengantarnya pulang satu jam yang lalu, Midorima!"_

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Yang jelas, sekarang bantu aku! Ajak Kise dan juga Murasakibara!"

"_Aku mengerti. Aku juga akan mengikut sertakan beberapa teman kepolisianku."_

"Baiklah, aku mengandalkan kalian!"

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

'**PRAK!'**

Seiryuuto menghindarinya. Pecahan pot bunga besar itu bisa saja memecahkan kepalanya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya itu membawanya lari menyusuri gang kecil nan kumuh yang menjadi arena kejar-kejarannya dengan Haizaki. Terlambat sudah jika ia ingin menggunakan _skateboard_. Pria menyebalkan-bagi Seiryuuto itu telah lebih dulu menendangnya jauh-jauh dari badannya yang mungil itu.

"Oi, bocah! Apa kau hanya bisa berlari?!"

Keturunan Akashi Seijuuro itu mendecih kesal. Bohong besar jika ia berkata bahwa dirinya tidak takut untuk saat ini. Namun, ia harus bisa mengetahui maksud dari kedatangan pria itu menghampiri Ayah tercintanya. Bertekad mengorbankan rasa takutnya, ia harus bisa mengatasi ini dengan tepat.

Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Terkadang, memiliki tubuh yang ringkih bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dibanggakan dan tidak menghasilkan keuntungan sama sekali. Namun, mengingat jika ini merupakan turunan Ibunda kesayangannya, apa mau dikata? Tentu saja Seiryuuto akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Setelah merasa lelah akan lemparan-lemparan benda besar yang dilayangkan oleh Haizaki yang memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam bidang basket ketimbang dirinya, Seiryuuto menemukan sebuah pabrik tua tak terpakai di balik pengkolan gang terkahir yang ia lewati. Ia berniat untuk menguak segala yang ingin ia ketahui di sana. Ya, demi keluarganya, ia harus melakukannya.

Seiryuuto melangkah mantab memasuki pabrik tersebut. Dengan langkah yang tiba-tiba memutar, membuatnya termundur beberapa senti dengan berhadapan langsung dengan Haizaki. Haizaki menyeringai melihatnya.

"Hoo, jadi kau ingin beristirahat sejenak, Ryuu-_**chan**_?"

Bocah dengan surai merah darah itu merasa muak dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Langsung saja, Haizaki-_**san**_. Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang kerja _Otou-sama_?" tanya Seiryuuto dengan lantang. Ia mencoba mengatur nafas yang menderu-deru tidak teratur.

Haizaki menatap bocah kecil itu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali tertawa dengan pose menjengkelkan. "Hahaha! Apa urusannya denganmu, bocah? Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

Seiryuuto mendelik tajam. "Segala yang menyangkut tentang kehidupan _Otou-sama_, aku patut tahu!" ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyeka keringatnya sesaat. "Pistol itu, berisi 8 peluru, benar? _Otou-sama_ telah menembakmu sebanyak 3 kali. Jadi, masih tersisa 5 peluru lagi yang berkesempatan untuk memecahkan kepalamu! Sebaiknya kau jawab dengan benar seluruh pertanyaanku!"

"Pfft- HAHAHA!" Haizaki tertawa hingga air mata menetes dari ujung matanya. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "Sebaiknya aku memberikan apresiasi atas keberanianmu, sebelum ajal menjemputmu, bocah."

Pria itu melemparkan sebuah buku bersampul biru kepada Seiryuuto yang segera ditangkap dengan mudah. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada Ayahmu. Itu saja. Bacalah jika kau ingin tahu."

Haizaki berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar pabrik dengan langkah santai. Ia mempertahankan seringai jahatnya sembari memasukkan kedua tangan dalam kantung celananya.

Entah karena termakan rasa penasaran atau memang emosi akan perkataan Haizaki, Seiryuuto segera membuka acak bagian dari buku tersebut, dan membacanya dengan gerakan cepat. Namun itu awalnya. Begitu mengetahui tulisan yang begitu terkesan familiar dalam ingatannya itu, Seiryuuto tercekat-

-lalu semakin tercekat ketika ia membaca sebuah halaman yang menceritakan Haizaki yang berhasil membuat sebuah skenario besar.

Bocah mungil itu, apa ia pernah bermimpi? Apa ia pernah berharap? Jika tidak, bisakah untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya Seiryuuto berharap? Tolong, tolong jadikan apapun yang dibacanya hari ini hanyalah sebuah cerita fiksi atau sebuah kebohongan belaka.

Bisa…kan?

Tulisan-tulisan itu membuat matanya sakit. Bagaimanapun pikiran rasionalnya menjerit jika ini semua merupakan kenyataan, namun batinnya menangis meraung-raung dengan harapan segala yang tertulis di buku ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka.

Naïf? Seiryuuto tidak peduli.

Ya, dia tidak peduli. Atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Sayang di sayang, Sedewasa apapun sikap yang dimiliki olehnya, Seiryuuto tak akan pernah sanggup… tak akan pernah sanggup membayangkan…

Bagaimana Ayahnya membuat rencana pembunuhan untuk dirinya. Bagaimana Kise membuat keluarganya berantakkan. Bagaimana Aomine membenci Ibunya. Bagaimana Midorima membantu rencana pembunuhan Ayahnya. Bagaimana Murasakibara yang turut ambil alih dalam penyebab Ibunya amnesia.

Dan... bagaimana Momoi mati-matian untuk menghentikan mereka, namun ia harus menerima sebuah operasi pengangkatan rahim hanya karena membela ibunya... juga dirinya...

Tangan Seiryuuto bergetar hebat. Ia kembali menjatuhkan buku yang berbeda namun berisi sama di depan kakinya. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia benar-benar **harus** menangis, ia benar-benar lelah dengan jalan cerita kehidupannya ini. "Hiks..._Okaa...-sa-sama_...M-Momoi-_san..._hiks..."

Darah segar itu membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Pipinya berlumuran darah yang anyir dan terus mengalir deras. Ia tak memperdulikan lagi pakaiannya yang kini telah berubah menjadi merah akibat air mata darahnya. Ya, akhirnya Seiryuuto kembali menangis dan membuat penyakitnya itu semakin menyiksanya dengan memaksa segala aliran darah di tubuhnya untuk keluar melalui air matanya.

Seiryuuto memandang tangan kanannya yang masih gemetar. Air matanya menetes bertubu-tubi dan membasahi telapak tangan kanannya. Giginya gemeratuk dengan luapan amarah, emosi, dendam, dan juga kesedihan yang mendalam. Bagai hatinya tertusuk ribuan belati tumpul yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Kenyataan ini... terlalu berat baginya... dia... Seiryuuto...

Hanya menginginkan keluarga normal yang bahagia. Itu saja...

.

"_Apa kau tahu, Seiryuuto? Keinginan dan Harapan itu berbeda…"_

_._

"**AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU!"**

'**DOR!'**

Satu tembakan, dan tepat menyerempet telinga dari seorang Haizaki Shougo yang diketahui sebagai kakak angkat Kuroko. Anting-antingnya bergesekan dengan panasnya timah peluru, dan hancur seketika. Adrenali pemuda kelabu itu benar-benar tengah di uji.

"A-Apa?!"

Di belakangnya, terlihat seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun tengah mengenggam sebuah pistol perak yang diketahui adalah milik Akashi. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan baju basah akibat banjir darah dari matanya. Tangannya itu terus begerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Seiryuuto masih gemetar, namun ia tak pernah gentar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?!" Haizaki memekik murka. "Kau itu bukan anak kecil! Pantas saja Akashi berniat untuk membunuh monster sepertimu!"

'**DOR!'**

Satu tembakan ia lepas lagi, namun Haizaki masih bisa menghindarinya dengan selamat. Ia berlari menuju tempat kotak-kotak kayu tersusun rapi. Ia mencoba berlindung di sana, selagi mengambil kesempatan untuk menghancurkan bocah itu. Sayangnya, ia dalam posisi tak memiliki senjata jarah jauh. Ia tak menyangka jika Seiryuuto akan membawa pistol dalam pencariannya itu.

'**DOR!'**

Hanya mengenai lengan kanannya. Namun peluru tersebut tidak bersarang di sana. Seiryuuto tak menyerah. Ia tetap menembaknya dengan penuh emosi yang bergejolak dalam batinnya.

'**DOR!'**

Kini leher Haizaki yang tergores cukup parah. Sepertinya Seiryuuto benar-benar bisa mengeker sasarannya dengan tepat. Haizaki memilih tempat yang benar. Namun, kenapa peluru itu masih bisa mengenainya?

"Monster! Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak kecil?!"

Satu tembakan lagi. Seiryuuto tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"Kuharap, kau mati."

'**DOR!'**

Seiryuuto berhasil. Ia telah berhasil menembak Haizaki tepat dibagian pergelangan kaki kirinya. Kini pemuda tersebut tak akan bisa lari kemana-mana.

"ARRGHH!"

Haizaki mengerang kesakitan. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah dirinya sudah cukup kuat dan cepat untuk mengelabui Seiryuuto? tapi kenapa bocah tersebut masih bisa membaca gerakannya, bahkan bisa menembakkan peluru tersebut begitu tepat mengenai sasaran?

"Hei! K*parat! Apa yang kau lakukan Apakah itu _Emperor Eye_ yang sama seperti mata Ayahmu?"

Seiryuuto tak bergeming. Wajahnya menunduk lagi dengan begitu dalam. Juntaian helai _crimson_ menutupi paras wajahnya yang tampan. Tangan kirinya menutup mata kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap setia memegangi pistol perak yang masih mengeluarkan reaksi asap atas tembakannya pada kaki Haizaki.

"Seperti katamu tadi... aku bukan anak kecil. Aku ini monster..."

Seiryuuto segera tertawa mengerikan. Membahana dan memberikan kesan ketakutanserta terror yang luar biasa berat. Tetesan-tetesan darah mulai berjatuhan dan menubruk lantai tempat Seiryuuto menunduk. Tempat Seiryuuto berpijak perlahan dibanjiri oleh tetesan darah kental yang merah pekat.

"Seperti katamu tadi... aku memang sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang anak kecil...hiks..."

Untuk kali ini, Seiryuuto menangis. Ya, ia menangis setelah sekian tahun. Mulanya ia terisak pelan. Namun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin keras. Suara tangis tersebut begitu pilu dan sedih. Namun, dalam sekejap saja suara tangis tersebut berubah menjadi gema tawa Seiryuuto yang mengerikan.

"Aku perkenalkan padamu, ini bukanlah _Emperor Eye-" _perlahan, Seiryuuto mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah berlumuran darah kental. Seiryuuto menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk berhenti menutupi mata kirinya. Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah, kedua mata Haizaki yang membulat sempurna penuh keterkejutan.

"-tapi ini adalah _**Chain Eye**_!" mata kiri Seiryuuto telah berubah menjadi emas dengan lelehan air mata darah yang membasahi _sweater_ putihnya...

Seiryuuto mendekati Haizaki yang terjatuh tidak berdaya. Pandangan matanya kosong dengan nafas yang memburu. "Kuberitahu kau satu hal," Seiryuuto mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah kepala Haizaki. "Jika ada 1 peluru di tempat peluru, dan kau memasukkan selongsong dengan 8 peluru lagi... total pelurunya jadi 9."

Haizaki masih sempat terkekeh. "Dan artinya, aku akan membunuhku dengan peluru terakhir itu?"

Diam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Seiryuuto kembali melepaskan tembakan terakhirnya.

'**DOR!'**

"Sayangnya, tidak. Aku masih belum memiliki mental seorang pembunuh sepertimu."

Akhirnya, Seiryuuto segera berlari meninggalkan Haizaki dengan pergelangan kaki kanannya yang juga tertembak.

"Aku...harus segera keluar dari sini..." Seiryuuto bergumam dengan penglihatannya yang semakin lama semakin mengabur, akibat banyakanya darah yang terbuang akibat tangisnya...

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

"_Tetsuya, jangan berjalan mundur begitu. Nanti kau jatuh." Akashi memberikan komentar pada Kuroko yang terus berjalan mundur di depannya. Namun, sepertinya pemuda dengan surai biru lembut itu tak memiliki niat untuk mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya._

"_Akashi-kun, aku hanya terlalu senang. Akhirnya bulan Desember datang juga! Aku sangat menyukai salju!" Kuroko berujar ceria. I tetap berjalan mundur sembari menatap paras wajah tampan Akashi yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan buku mata pelajaran Kimia._

_Akashi memberikan dengusan tanpa menatap Kuroko sama sekali. "Kalau aku, aku membenci salju."_

_Kuroko memasang ekspresi wajah terkejut yang tetap terlihat datar. "Akashi-kun hidoii desu."_

"_Hhh... Tetsuya, dengar. Aku...cemburu karena kau terlalu memperhatikan salju ketimbang Aku."_

"_E-eh?" Kuroko membulatkan matanya imut. "Ta-tapi cemburu dengan salju? Itu ane-AKH!"_

_Akibat banyaknya salju yang mencair di jalanan, Kuroko terpeleset dengan hendak terjatuh kebelakang, jika saja Akashi tak segera melempar asal buku Kimianya, dan menarik Kuroko dengan lembut namun cepat. _

_Namun, Akashi justru memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk mendekatkan wajah Kuroko pada wajahnya, lalu menawan lembut kedua belah bibir Kuroko yang dingin. Begitu usai kecupan lembut itu, Akashi membiarkan tubuh Kuroko mencondong ke belakang, sedangkan Akashi semakin memajukan tubuhnya._

"_Dibawah rintik salju yang kau sukai ini, aku memintamu untuk berlabuh dalam hidupku dan menambatkan jangkar dalam hatiku. Jangan pergi kemanapun. Temani aku mengarungi hidup. Dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam senang maupun susah. Dan biarkan kita tenggelam hanya karena kematian, bukan karena badai yang menerjang."_

_Kuroko terpana beberapa saat dengan kata-kata Akashi yang bagai puisi, namun bukan puisi._

"_Dan sebelum kau menjadi asisten dari seorang Nahkoda sepertiku, maukah kau menjadi roda kemudiku? Yang selalu bisa mengarahkanku kepada jalan yang lurus, jalan seharusnya. Dan aku mempercayakannya kepadamu. Menikahlah denganku, Tetsuya. Jadilah milikku."_

**.**

**Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Kuroko tersentak. Ia melepaskan pangutan bibirnya yang tadi telah mencium sosok wanita bernama Momoi Satsuki. Apa yang ia lakukan? Menciumnya? Tapi kenapa... ini terasa familiar... namun Kuroko berada di posisi yang tak seharusnya... ia merasa salah posisi...

"Eh, eng... Tetsu-_kun_. Tak apa-apa. Aku akan melupakan kejadian tadi, dan bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Ehehe~" Momoi mencoba tertawa meski terlihat kikuk. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Ia tahu, jika Kuroko menciumnya secara tidak sadar. Momoi juga tak berharap lebih, jadi tak apa.

"Ah, siapa sih yang membuang kaleng susu di tengah jalan seperti ini? Membahayakan, tahu!" gerutu Momoi sembari berbalik badan dan hendak membuang kaleng tersebut dalam kotak sampah. Jika saja matanya tak menemukan sesosok bocah bersurai merah yang baru saja terjatuh di depan gang.

Kaleng tersebu jatuh begitu saja. Momoi segera menjerit dan menghampiri bocah itu. Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya. "RYUU-_CHAN_!"

Tubuh Kuroko mendadak beku. Anak itu... ya Tuhan? Benarkah dia?

"RYUU-_KUN_!"

Kuroko berlari mendahului Momoi yang juga tengah menuju ke arah bocah _scarlet itu_. Dengan tergesa, Kuroko memangku kepala Seiryuuto dengan perlahan, lalu membelai kedua pipinya dengan khawatir. Air mata tampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kuroko meraba pergelangan tangannya, dan memeriksa nadinya. Ia mendekatkan jemari telunjuknya untuk mengecek pernapasan Seiryuuto. Lalu, ia juga menempelkan telinga di atas dada Seiryuuto untuk memastikan detak jantung bocah itu. Itu semua Kuroko lakukan dengan segala ekspresi yang mengubah wajah datarnya, menjadi wajah khawatir.

Momoi terdiam. Kuroko, benar-benar dalam mode keibuan. Sungguh merisaukan anaknya dengan segala bentuk curahan kasih sayang. Jujur, Momoi merasa iri. _'Begitu ya, rasanya memiliki seorang anak...'_

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Momoi segera menghubungi Midorima dan juga meminta pria tersebut untuk mengirimkan ambulans secepatnya.

"Ryuu_-kun_, sayang. Buka matamu, nak." Kuroko menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Seiryuuto. Pakaian penuh darah serta wajah yang berselimut bau anyir itu tentu saja semakin membuat Kuroko panik bukan kepalang.

"Sayang, ini Tetsuya-_sensei_. Kuatkan dirimu, sayang..." Kuroko merasa lidahnya kelu. Pemuda dengan mata biru cerah itu kini terlihat redup. Rasanya ada yang aneh, ketika dirinya menyebutkan kata 'Tetsuya-_sensei_'.

Kelopak mata Seiryuuto bergerak-gerak. Remasan-remasan kecil dibarengi dengan sebuah gumaman, membuat Kuroko sedikit terlihat lebih lega. Ia segera menangkup kedua pipi Seiryuuto dengan sayang.

"Buka matamu, Ryuu-_kun_."

"Ngg..._O-Okaa-sama?_"

Kuroko membulatkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dengan segala hal yang kini telah terjadi kepadanya. Panggilan itu, tidak terlalu berefek banyak pada Kuroko. Namun, sepasang mata merah-emas yang membuka dengan perlahan itu, membuat Kuroko merasa pusing dengan hati yang berdebar tak karuan.

Sungguh, dengan model rambut dan iris merah-emas tersebut, Seiryuuto benar-benar menyerupai seseorang yang telah membuatnya trauma 7 tahun silam...

"S-Sei...juuro..._-kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**Preview chapter 5 : "Kenangan Masa Lalu – Kuroko Tetsuya Kesepian."**

_Kuroko terus memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan penuh kekaguman. Caranya berlari, caranya melempar bola, caranya membawa bola, semuanya yang bahkan Kuroko belum mengerti apa itu, telah membuat dirinya benar-benar terpukau. Sepertinya, bocah berkulit hitam yang baru ia temui ini memang calon pemain basket yang hebat._

"_Bagaimana, newbie? Aku hebatkan?" ujar anak berambut biru gelap itu dengan bangga._

_Kuroko yang saat itu berumur 7 tahun terlihat sangat gembira. "Ya, kau hebat!"_

_Bocah tersebut terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk. Ia menyerahkan bola basket besar dalam dekapannya, pada Kuroko sembar memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku, Aomine Daiki. Tetanggamu yang tepat tinggal di rumah di samping panti asuhan ini."_

"_Berarti kau orang yang kaya, ya? Kau benar-benar sempurna."_

_Mendengar komentar Kuroko, Aomine mengibaskan tangannya "A__h, tidak juga! Meski kaya, aku selalu saja sendirian ketika bermain. Jadi, aku sering sekali menyempatkan bermain di sini."_

_Tangan kanan Kuroko kecil mengenggam lembut sikut kirinya. Ia memandang sendu kearah tanah tempatnya berpijak. "Kalau begitu, kita sama. Aku juga selalu kesepian..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

AAAA! Ya ampun, akhirnya saya bisa update kembali! #Sujud

Maafkan saya, Minna-san. Saya lalai dalam urusan password, dan akhirnya saya kembali kehilangan password akun ini untuk yang ke-3 kalinya. Saya baru ingat ketika tak sengaja saya membuka-buka buku pelajaran saya ketika kelas XI, dan ternyata passwordnya tercantum di sana! Yokatta ^^

Sekarang, di kamar saya telah tertulis berbagai macam tulisan yang berisikan password akun ini. Yosh! Semoga gak bakalan lupa lagi ^^

Uyee, saya telah melewati masa-masa tegang UN 2014!  
>Sekarang tinggal menunggu pengumuman dan memfokuskan diri untuk tes masuk ke Universitas Y_Y)9<p>

Saya minta do'a dan dukungannya, ya? Minna-san. Jujur, saya benar-benar merasa gugup kalau sudah menyangkut Universitas XD

Oke, saya tidak bisa banyak cingcong dulu untuk sekarang. Nanti okaa-san tercinta akan member ceramah no jutsu terpanjang yang pernah beliau punya kalau saya malas belajar. Jadi, see you again ^^


End file.
